Living a Mage's life
by Charmkeeper
Summary: The Mage in the world of Chatile has lived a quiet life, but now a man from another world and a feather have come into his life. He must find where these things belong before it's too late. KuroFai. AU
1. Preface

_"FAAAIII!" A young boy fell from the top of the tall tower. Below another young boy screamed out that name as the poor child hit the ground with great force._

_They both had looked starved, hollow, skinny. Long blond hair that fell in front of their dull blue eyes. They looked dead._

_The one that was still standing alive rushed over to the other's side. "Fai...no...Fai!" Shaking hands reached out and lifted the body into his arms, holding the other close like a beloved doll. He cried, tears ran down his face, but he didn't even seem to be aware that he was crying..._

"Mage!" Red eyes snapped open as a hand shook him and a voice called to him. "Are you okay?"

Kurogane looked to the owner of the hand and voice. Blue eyes stared at him through both the darkness and blond locks of hair. "Fai..."

"Mage, are you all right?" Fai's usually happy and cheerful voice held concern in it as the young man reached out and shakily touched the other's face. "I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes!"

"'Mage.'" Kurogane sat up. "You know how I dislike you calling me that when others aren't around."

Fai bit his lip. "I'm sorry Kuro-tan."

Kurogane shook his head, "No, I'm sorry for you worrying you, especially this late at night."

Fai wrapped his arms around the man in a hug, "I was starting to think it was than just a bad dream..."

"There's no need to worry."

"What was it about? The dream that is."

Kurogane opened his mouth to tell Fai what had happened within the dream, but closed it again, trying to remember what **had** happened. He found that he couldn't recall anything about the nightmare, other that it had seemed really bad. "I don't remember."

For a moment Fai was perfectly still before Kurogane heard Fai laugh slightly. "That's just like you Kuro-chan!" He laughed more, patting the others back before he pulled away, standing to his feet. "Go back to sleep now, sweet dreams this time. No nightmares."

"Yeah. You too." Kurogane heard Fai crawl back into his own bed before he himself lay back down and turned over to face te wall and fell into a light slumber.

* * *

A//N: You know the drill people, review for me. Please?


	2. Chapter 1

A//N: Yes, Kurogane is the mage. No Fai is not a ninja, even I cannot see that happening. Anyway, please Read and Review. I'd be thankful.

* * *

_'Chatile'_ The name ran through Fai's mind as he pushed open the window shutters and looked down at the town. The light of morning flooded the room making it look warm and inviting.

"Fai! Close the window!" Fai's lighthearted laugh was heard as the blond looked back at Kurogane. The elder man gave Fai a glare and pulled the covers up over his head.

Fai leaned out the window, closing his eyes and taking in the fresh scent of the ocean, the sound of people chattering filled his ears, he could taste the salt. A warm breeze blew against his face. Fai opened his eyes. The sparkle of the ocean was the first thing he saw, and then the people down on the street of Chatile.

Men, women, children, tall, short, skinny, fat. All sorts of people walked the streets. They were all different, there was only one thing they all had in common. They all had black hair. This was true of people in Chatile and people in the neighboring kingdoms. Every person in this world had jet black hair.

Fai pulled a strand of his blond hair down in front of his face, the light glinting off it and making it shine in front of his eyes. He always felt so out of place walking in the streets or talking to common people in Chatile, he was so different. In more ways than one.

Fai was blond. This automatically made him stick out, in a wave of black who wasn't going to notice gold? Fai was also the son of the king. Or well...the adopted son of the king. Lastly, Fai had a heavy accent. Fai was not from Chatile or any of the surrounding kingdoms...in fact Fai didn't even come from this world.

Fai had arrived in Chatile about five years before, although he did not remember arriving in this world, or leaving the last. In fact Fai could not remember anything before he had woken up in a bed, people with black hair all around him, speaking a strange language that Fai had not understood at the time.

He had obviously been terrified then, but now it was no longer like that. He liked Chatile. He loved his father, the king. He loved all this...everything as far as the eye could see, Fai loved it all.

There was only one thing Fai did not like, and that was not something he could see. Fai would never see it. The king had sent him to be here with the Mage because of this thing.

In reality it wasn't a thing. It was a person. Yuui. Fai mouthed the name as he thought of it. Yuui. Yuui lived within Fai, sleeping until he grew strong enough to take over Fai's mind for short periods of time. During these times Fai would black out and by the time he woke up again, someone was always hurt.

Yuui did not kill, Yuui did not even hit, or draw blood, Yuui hurt with words. Fai did not like that. In fact Fai hated it. A person who looked like him, spoke like him, and even shared a body with him hurt people. Especially people he loved or cared about.

Glaring at the air in front of his face, Fai rested his head in one hand blowing his hair out of his face.

He heard Kurogane mumble something and get up out of bed at last. Fai had been up for a couple hours...Kurogane always woke up after him. "Good morning Kuro-pon."

"...Morning." A small smile laced Fai's lips as he heard the gruff reply he got. Fai knew Kurogane hated the pet names Fai gave him. Kuro-pon, Kuro-chan, Kuro-rin, Kuro-tan...the list went on and on. Kurogane put up with these names, thinking that Fai could not pronounce 'Gane' or that 'Gane' was an obscene word in Fai's native tongue. It wasn't. The blond just liked giving these names to the rather large man for they made him seem cute, especially if Fai was talking to someone who did not know what their local mage looked like.

"Fai, get your head out of the window and go downstairs. As long as you're awake you might as well be doing something useful."

Fai waved his free hand at Kurogane, "Yes, yes, I understand." Fai picked his head up and was about to pull back inside and obey what Kurogane had told him, but he saw something falling from the sky. He stared at it, squinting his eyes at it. "What?" he said in a confused tone.

"Didn't you just say you understood?"

"No, not that. There's something falling from the sky." Fai pointed at the object, even knowing that the man would not come to look at it. The blond craned his neck to look at it, leaning almost dangerously far out the window. "It's a feather."

"So a bird lost a feather. No big deal. Now get back inside."

"No...Kuro-myu, it's not an ordinary feather..." Fai's eyes glassed over and he pulled his body up onto the window-ledge, reaching out to catch the falling item.

"Fai? Fai! Don't do that! You'll fall!" Kurogane ran forward grabbing Fai around the waist and pulling him back inside the room, but not before the foreigner's fingers grasped tightly around the feather.

The two fell back onto the floor of the room. The older man whacked Fai across the head, "Idiot! What? Did they not have gravity in your world?"

Fai shook his head, the glassy-ness of his eyes going away and he rubbed his head. "I don't know...maybe." He opened his clenched fist and there sat the feather.

"You almost jumped out the window for that?!"

Fai shrugged, taking a closer look at it. "I wasn't even really aware of what I was doing..." The blond held the feather up for Kurogane to see. "It has such a strange pattern on it."

"That's wonderful Fai, I don't care! Put the feather down and go downstairs before I beat you!"

Fai grinned, reaching out and pinching Kurogane's cheek, "Kuro-puu won't do that! Father will get upset if you harm me."

"I don't care what your 'father' does to me! He placed you under my care, I'll do to you as I please!"

Fai avoided Kurogane's blow and quickly set the feather down on his bed and ran downstairs before the man could try to hit him again.

A few minutes later Kurogane came down the stairs and found Fai flipping through one of the many spell books the mage had in the house. "Fai? What are you doing?"

"Aha!" Fai stopped at a page and began to read down it quickly.

"Oh...no..." The black haired man looked deeply and truly afraid. "Fai...don't..."

"Don't worry Kuro-sama! I'm sure I can do it this time!" Fai closed the book and stood to his feet beginning to write visible symbols in the air.

"Fai! Stop! You're--" Too late. There was a loud booming sound and the entire room except for Fai himself was covered in soot. "...Rushing..."

Kurogane glared at a sulking Fai, raising his hand as if to slap him across the face, but forced the hand down to his side, leaving the kitchen and coming back with more cleaning supplies than anyone knew existed. "This is the fifth time this week Fai! Clean. I'm going to bathe this soot off me and then I'm going to buy breakfast since we obviously cannot cook in here right now. When I come back this kitchen better be spotless or I'm banning you from magic for a month!" Waiting for Fai to give some kind of acknowledgment Kurogane stormed out of the room.

Fai's lower lip stuck out in a heavy pout before he sunk to the floor and began to scrub.

* * *

"I got sweet rolls, just for you." Kurogane slid the bag across the now clean table to where the now black and blond person sat. 

"Thank you." Fai looked utterly depressed.

The mage raised an eyebrow at Fai. "I'm not angry at you anymore you know. You did a good job cleaning and that's punishment enough."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I've been here for months and I have yet to get a single spell right!"

Kurogane sighed, "Eat your breakfast Fai...don't worry about it."

"But!"

"Eat! Stop sulking! I have potions to deliver, after you eat, you will study from the book of Puria Magica, but do NOT cast any spells!"

"What happens when you come back?" Fai was still sulking.

Kurogane rubbed the back of his head, "I'll take the day off and we'll try to see if we can't get you to cast a proper spell."

Fai looked a bit surprised and lifted his head off the table. "Really Kuro-pon?"

"Yes. Stop sulking."

Fai laughed and dashed from his seat hanging himself from the mage's neck in a hug, "Thank you! Thank you soooooooo much!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't think I'm doing it for you, I just don't want to be covered in a layer of dirt for the rest of my life."

Fai pulled away grinning widely, "That's fine, just because I like you doesn't mean you like me."

"Right, now get to work." Fai nodded grabbing the bag of rolls on the table before Kurogane left the room.

* * *

Kurogane had to admit, when Fai put his mind on wanting something he worked hard to get it. 

Over the last twelve hours Kurogane had discovered Fai had two main problems. One was that he rushed through spells, making small mistakes. The other was that he had a lack of word knowledge and his penmanship.

Sure, Fai could speak Chatile's language pretty well, his accent lessened more and more as time went by, but his penmanship was awful, it was so bad even Kurogane himself could hardly what Fai wrote on a page.

This wouldn't have been a problem if Fai had wanted to be a summoner or a fortune teller, but no, ever since the first day Fai had seen Kurogane he had wanted to be a pure mage, just like Kurogane himself.

"I'm sending you to Ketsu's tomorrow."

"Whaaattt?" Fai moaned looking up from the Puria Magica book. "Whhhyyy? I want to stay with you Kuro-pin!"

Kurogane punched the bridge of his nose. "He can help you."

"No! He can't! Ketsu's a summoner! I don't want to be a summoner!"

Kurogane sighed, going to his desk and picking up a piece of paper and tossing it to Fai. "That is from Ketsu. Read it."

Slowly Fai obeyed. "He has really neat handwriting..."

"Exactly. Ketsu may not be the kind of mage you want to be, but he has the best handwriting in thirty miles! I arranged it all, every day you'll go to his house for three hours until you're writing improves, understand?"

"But--!"

"No buts!"

Fai nodded, looking down at his book again, obviously not pleased with this arrangement.

"Good." Kurogane headed over to the stairs. "I'm going up now, don't stay up to late."

"Yes Mage."


	3. Chapter 2

A//N: R&R you know the drill.

* * *

A door opened and closed, a book snapped shut. Ketsu the summoner looked up from the table to look at Fai. "Master Fai, welcome." An almost strained smile came to Ketsu's face as he said this.

Ketsu had black hair, just like everyone else in this world, like Kurogane he had red eyes, but had Fai's build in body. He wore clothes of dark colors, mostly black, and when he stood up it was obvious that he was about a half foot shorter than Fai. "I assume you know why you're here."

"Yeah, because Kuro-wan doesn't want to teach me." Fai slumped down in a chair and Ketsu stood up, going through something.

"You are incorrect. Master **Kurogane**," the summoner stressed the name, hinting that Fai too should called him by his proper name, "Sent you here so that he could teach you when I was done."

"Wrong! If the mage wanted to teach me he'd teach me penmanship too, instead of sending me off to you, a summoner...No offense."

A low toned laugh escaped Ketsu's lips, "None taken, however you're wrong yourself. Although Kurogane the mage is the best mage around this area his writing isn't exactly the best."

"I think it's wonderful. It's all loopy and swirly." Fai smiled and traced a bad imitation of it in the air.

"Yes...it's rather unique, but it's not neat. Neat. That is all you need to learn right now Master Fai." Ketsu placed a pad of papers and a pen in front of Fai. "Write for me now."

As Fai began to do this Ketsu began to look through his summoning tome, only looking up when Fai spoke. "All right, I'm done."

Ketsu closed the book and leaned over Fai's shoulder looking to the alphabet Fai had written down. He almost dropped his tome. "My word! Master Fai! With this handwriting I'm surprised you haven't blown up the house rather than covered the rooms in soot!"

The summoner grabbed the pen and a paper and began to write at a fast speed, "We have no time to waste!"

* * *

Fai walked to the door, flexing his fingers as he tried to get all the cramps out of his right hand. "Same time tomorrow?" 

Ketsu shook his head placing all the papers and the pen away. "No, tomorrow you're going to have to practice on your own."

"Not complaining, but why?"

"I'm going to Teris tomorrow."

"Tomoyo's queendom...why there?" The place was a prosperous peaceful place, but she had her own summoner, Seishiro, along with their own mage Subaru.

"I'm going to visit my old teachers tomorrow..."

"Really? So, Seishiro was your teacher?"

"One of them, he taught me summoning. I was originally planning on being a plain old mage, so Subaru was my first teacher." Ketsu smiled truly for the first time, as if thinking back on fond memories, but waved his hand, dismissing Fai, "Anyway, you go on back to your real teacher. Noon's coming."

Fai nodded and ran out the door and on toward his home, his golden hair flowing behind him. He nearly crashed into someone twice, but managed to swerve around them gracefully both times. He ignored the glances he got and pulled his house key out of his pocket. Ketsu had been right, it was almost high noon and Kurogane had probably locked the door for the noon meal, keeping customers out.

He ran even faster now, not wanting to make Kurogane angry at him by being late.

As the blond got closer to his home he frowned, seeing someone waiting right outside the front door. A customer maybe? He called out to the person once he was within earshot, "I'm sorry! We're closed for noon! Please come back later!"

"Oh, the mage wouldn't turn me away would he?" The person turned around to look at Fai and the young man gasped in surprise and glee. He hadn't been expecting a visit from this person.

"Father!" Fai laughed wholehearted and sprinted forward into the King's arms. "Father! I've missed you so Father!"

"And I you Fai. The castle's been so quiet without you to brighten it up every morning."

Fai pulled away and went to the door, placing his key within the hole, "I'm so sorry you had to wait out here for me. Come in, come in!" The lock clicked as Fai turned the key to unlock it and held it wide open so that the other could enter first.

As they entered and Fai shut the door, Kurogane's voice drifted in from the other room. "Fai? Come on, I've got a few things set up, we need to get to work."

Fai giggled as the King entered the room that the magician's voice came from, "I think the work can wait don't you?"

The sound of a chair clattering the ground was heard as Kurogane hurriedly rose to his feet, "King Ashura! I wasn't expecting you!"

"Now, don't be so surprised, you are taking care of son, I'm only here to speak to you about one matter, and to see Fai of course." Ashura wrapped his arm around Fai's shoulders and grinned, "After all I haven't seen him in over three months." The king of Chatile pinched at Fai's cheek playfully and then let go of his beloved 'son's' body. "I only wish to speak with you for a minute Kurogane."

"Of course King...Fai. Kitchen. Now."

Fai pouted but went off into the designated room, turning the water on and standing by the doorway just like he always did when Kurogane didn't want him to hear something. "How is he?"

"Fai is Fai. He can't do a proper spell to save his life, but I'm hoping that the lessons I've having take will fix that problem."

"Lessons? For what?"

"Penmanship. I think that's his main problem with casting."

"I see. Fine. Continue on with that, just keep him happy. How is the other one?"

There was a long pause before Kurogane's voice spoke in answer. "Yuui...he's Fai's complete opposite. He's a wonderful spell-caster, he' fairly calm and quiet. He's figured out that his insults don't affect me so he's not nearly as bad as the servants from the castle made him out to be."

"Hm..." Ashura's voice suddenly became very quiet and Fai could hardly make out the words. "Is there anything else? You seem almost troubled by something."

"Yes. I think Yuui remembers life before Chatile."

The king's voice took on a surprised tone. "Really?"

"Yeah. He uses spells I've never seen or heard of before and he says things, particularly about Fai. He seems to be all Yuui cares about. He yells at me occasionally, telling me to keep my fingers off Fai's soul. He says that he wants to keep Fai's soul clean **this time**." Fai heard the mage sigh, "If I had to guess I'd say that something horrible happened to him in his old world, something so traumatizing for Fai that he pushed all his memories into the back of his mind and subconsciously created another personality w would protect him from harm. Then to protect Fai, Yuui brought him here. So that Fai could start over."

"That's a pretty complex theory."

"I'm still modifying it as I go. I don't see Yuui very often, about once a week at most."

"I see. Thank you Kurogane, you're obviously working hard. Keep it up."

"Thank you King Ashura." There was another pause, "Fai! You can come out now!"

Slowly, Fai went over to the sink and turned the water off, heading out of the kitchen, was that all true? He wanted to know for sure, but there was no way. There was no spell to unlock memories...it was impossible. "Are you two done talking?"

Ashura nodded, "Yes Fai, we're finished. I was thinking you could come with me for a little while...shopping? Or just walking? After all I don't get to see you at all anymore..."

"Can Kuro-pon come?" Fai mentally shook all the negative thoughts from his head and tilted it to one side slightly, a light but bright smile on his face.

"If Kurogane wants to."

The pair of them looked at Kurogane and the mage shook his head, "No, I don't have the time for such things. I have orders to fill. You go on ahead, I just want him back at nightfall."

"That soon? That's not enough time to enjoy everything with my son..." Before Kurogane could even give the king a look of seriousness Ashura sighed standing up, "Well I suppose we'll just have to get going right away now won't we?"

Fai nodded, going up behind Kurogane's chair and hugging him tightly around the shoulders, his hands barely got all the way around them. "I'll see you later Kuro-sama!"

"Yeah yeah, get going." Kurogane waved his hand at the both of them, shooing them out the door, even knowing Ashura was the king.

Ashura took Fai's hand, holding it gently, but firmly as he opened the door and let his beloved son go through the door first this time. "Where shall we go first Fai?"

As the door closed again Kurogane leaned back in his hair and sighed looking at the ceiling. He knew that he'd be getting a visit from Yuui later for letting Fai go...

* * *

"How could you!" A loud pounding noise was heard as the blonds fists connected with the table. "You _know_ how I _hate _that man!" 

"Calm down Yuui. He's the king, he's not going to do anything to your beloved Fai."

Ice blue eyes glared quite violently at Kurogane. "So say you! Do you _know_ how he looks at Fai?! It's not a fatherly love! It's anything but! Next time, you go with them! I can't come out during the day, so if Ashura had tried anything I couldn't have protected him! You can! That's why I put up with you, you Idiot Mage!" Yuui seemed just about ready to pick up the knife that lay on the table and stab Kurogane with it.

"Nothing is going to happen to Fai. He's a man now."

"No he's not!" Yuui screamed this out groaning out in frustration, "You don't understand! Fai is a child! A child! I'm the full grown one, Fai is a child, learning about everything around him! If Fai was an adult he would recognize Ashura for what he is, he would be able to do magic perfectly, he wouldn't hug you without knowing what it really signifies in this world!" In an instant Yuui had run from one side of the table to the other standing directly in front of Kurogane his seething anger getting higher and higher every moment.

"Yuui, calm down, it's going to start to affect Fai when he wakes up. Do you want Fai to learn what anger is?"

This seemed to work, slowly Yuui forced himself to sit in a chair and crossed his legs tightly, folding his arms, but still glaring at the black haired man. "Next time you go with them, don't let Fai out of your sight." It was not a request, it was a demand.

"All right, all right, I'll go. Satisfied?"

"For now." Yuui reached up and began to write spells in the air. They seemed random, and he didn't say the word to activate them, just wrote them and then brushed them away with his hand. "Oh, remember the other day...Fai almost fell out of the window?"

"You gunna yell at me for that too?"

"I could, but I'm not going to, that was Fai's fault, he wasn't listening to you...no, what I'm questioning is where the feather came from..." Yuui's voice and face had completely changed, Yuui was now his usual calm.

"Like I know."

"Find out." Even though Yuui was calm...Yuui was not polite. "It's magic is stronger than either you or Fai can sense. Understand?"

"Yeah, however I won't promise anything."

"Of course, you can't promise anything...after all it might come from another world."

"Like you and Fai?"

"Yeah..." Yuui knit his eyebrows for a moment and then stood to his feet. "Remember what I've told you, if you don't I'll only yell longer and louder next time. I'm going to bed. Fai will need the rest."

"You do that." Yuui walked off up the stairs and Kurogane watched him, he too wondered about the feather...


	4. Chapter 3

"какой!?невозможный!?Kuro-chu is up before me!" Fai said with an exaggerated amount of surprise as he came down the stairs, his dialect slipping into his original tongue as he spoke the first couple of words.

"Relax Fai. I just never went to sleep...and translate what you said..." The man waved his mug in the general direction of where Fai's voice came from.

Fai smiled, "Oh right, you don't speak that language... well... какой means what...and невозможный means impossible...well as close as I can translate." The blond shrugged a bit. For a brief moment there was silence and then Fai spoke again, this time in a louder tone. "And what do you mean you never went to sleep?!"

"Do you need me to translate something that simple?"

Fai waved his hand, "Don't down-talk to me! I'm not dumb! I know what that means literally, but but but..." Fai whimpered. "It's not good for Kuro-puppy to not sleep!" The foreigner put his hands over his mouth and stared at Kurogane with big meaningful eyes that looked like they were going to cry if Kurogane didn't take back his words and say he'd slept a good nights sleep.

"One night won't kill me Fai. In fact before you came along I spent a lot of nights down here."

Fai whimpered even more loudly, coming over to Kurogane and clinging to his arm, "Nooooooo, you need to sleeeeeep." Kurogane stared at Fai as he threw his half-assed temper tantrum. Yuui had been absolutely right, Fai was a child. A small child who lived within a man's body.

The mage sighed, he reached out and very carefully pry-ed Fai's hands off his arm. "Fai." He smiled slightly and tilted the boy's head up so that the man could see the blond's bright blue eyes. "I'm fine. If it makes you feel better I'll go sleep later, but right now I'm doing something. Okay?"

A bright red blush came over Fai's face as he stared at Kurogane's face, but he slowly nodded, the pupils obviously never leaving the place he stared.

"What's wrong now?"

"I just sorta realized how good looking Kuro-myu is..."

"Oh...don't tell me you're gay!" Not that this was a problem...It was a well known fact that many magic users were gay, magic tended to be something extra added to your "DNA" and it was the same way with being homosexual. They sorta went hand in hand. Most of the time. Kurogane himself had never found himself attracted to a man...although he'd never found himself attracted to a woman either. If Fai was gay, it would explain things...like why he hugged men constantly, he never hugged women. He talked to them sure, Fai could talk for hours with a woman...but he never touched them...

Fai just sorta...tilted his head to one side, the blush fading as a look of curiosity came over his face. "Um...what is 'gay?'"

Kurogane sighed, placing his hand to his head as he realized he'd just stepped on a land mine. "Never explained that word to you did they?"

"Well...they told me gay was happy...but that definition doesn't fit the rest of the sentence...what did you want it to mean?" Fai now tugged at Kurogane's arm to get him to tell him. The guy looked like a child that wanted his parent to read his favorite book to him before bed. The look was innocent, and the question he had asked was one that would ruin innocence...

"Well...you know how in fairy tails men love women and women love men?" Fai nodded, "Gay...is when a man loves a man..."

Fai nodded, "Oh! You mean гомосексуальный, or...um... "likes the same gender?"" Fai tried to translate the word he'd spoken.

"Homosexual?"

"Yes! That works!" Fai seemed as chipper as ever, it had done nothing to him at all. "And yes, I am that!" He said this proudly. "I've always known that!" Fai grinned and began to rant in one long sentence that for a moment seemed like it would never end., "I used to like this boy who worked down at the bakery...he had shoulder length black hair and green eyes...he was really pretty...I asked him out, but he said no. So I decided I had to stop liking him..." Fai sighed. "I bet you think I'm crazy now..."

"No...I've always thought you were crazy, this doesn't do anything to that mind-set."

Fai smiled sadly almost, "Oh. Is Kuro-chan 'gay' too?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow and turned back to his work, "I don't know."

"Eh? How can you not know?" Fai tugged at his arm yet again, "You're older than I am! You have to know about yourself!"

"I've never liked anyone Fai. I don't know."

Fai dropped his arm, "That's...sad."

"Why do you think that Fai?"

"Well!" Fai bit his lip and folded his arms, looking from side to side as if checking to see if anyone was coming. "It's a really good feeling, you know? To like or love someone...It makes you feel all warm inside, and it makes you never want to leave that person's side...ever."

"That's nice, now I know what to expect." Kurogane's droll voice said as he picked up his pen and began to write. For a couple minutes there was no sound other than the pen's scratching against the paper. On and on it went until finally Fai broke the silence.

"Maybe that would help..."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Kurogane set the pen down and looked at Fai, "Really Fai, what are you pl--" The mage's words were cut off as Fai silenced him with his own lips, kissing him. After what seemed like eternity Fai pulled away, his blue eyes glazed over and a smile on his face.

"There, maybe now you'll see how to like someone." Fai smiled as if it really were just as easy as that.

"Oh I see...how insane you are Fai!" Kurogane aimed a slap at Fai's face, the blond only ducked. "Idiot foreigner! Go! Upstairs!"

"Only if you come up and sleep soon..."

"After I finish throwing up!" Kurogane instantly regreted saying that as Fai looked deeply hurt by the comment and ran upstairs leaving Kurogane alone to his grumbling and writing.

* * *

"What is it today?" Ketsu asked as Fai sat down looking gloomy. 

"Kuro-sama is mad at me..." Fai slumped against the table, and slowly began to bang his head against it. "I'm so stupid! I can't do anything right! I can't make him in the least bit happy with me! It kinda makes me wanna die..."

The summoner sighed and stood up, getting down his papers and pen. "Well...I know one way you can please him Master Fai."

"Really? What?"

"Master your penmanship and surprise him by doing a perfect spell for him. Mentors like that kind of thing from their students. They like to see them do things correctly."

Fai sat up a bit, "Really? So...Kuro-pup would like it if I came home and did a good spell today? Would that make him happier with me?" Ketsu smiled and nodded.

"I'm also sure he would love you if you were to call him by his real name."

"Why? The nicknames I give him are so cute, don't you think?"

Ketsu laughed nervously, "I don't think Master Kurogane likes being thought of as cute..." He patted Fai's shoulder and handed him the pen. "Now. If you're going to make him happy...you're going to have to work very hard today..."

* * *

"I'm home!" The door opened and shut 

"Good. Come on, I have a potion for you to mix." Potion bases were the only thing Fai could really do since they didn't actually include magic...

"No! Not yet!"

"Why not?" Fai hung up his cloak and ran into the room, waving his arms wildly. "Fai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Fai grinned widely, "What's the first spell a student should master?!" Of course Fai being the person he was had spent his days memorizing half the spells in the books Kurogane owned, but that was beside the point.

"Usually how to summon your staff...why?"

"Of course! That should have been obvious!" Fai ignored Kurogane's questioning of why Fai wanted to know and put two fingers out in front of him. "Watch me! Please?"

Kurogane shrunk down behind his chair, now knowing why...Fai wanted to yet again attempt magic. The mage was sure that this would be disastrous.

Fai began to write with his fingers the letters not as neat as Kurogane was sure Ketsu wanted, but they were legible, and after a minute the spell activated. From the lettering came a golden staff decorated with small blue gems and a moon design in the middle. At the very center sat a very large blue stone. "Kyaa!" Fai gripped onto it and hugged the tall staff to his body. "I did it! I did it!" The blond looked at Kurogane with a wide grin, "Isn't it wonderful?! Aren't you proud of me?!"

All Kurogane did was sit up in his chair again, holding out his hand for the staff, "Let me see."

Fai's smile faded as he failed to see any happiness or joy in Kurogane's voice. He didn't even seem to be pleased that his living room wasn't covered in soot. Slowly Fai handed the staff to Kurogane, letting the man take the staff from him. As the foreigner pulled his hand back he realized it was shaking with disappointment. He looked to the ground.

"Your powers are moon-based. You're strongest at night."

"Kurogane-san is strongest during the day isn't he?" Fai rubbed his arm as he looked away, unable to see the surprise that filled his masters face as Fai used his real name.

"Yes. That doesn't mean that I won't be able to teach you though." The mage looked over the staff once more before offering it back to the mage. "It's a very elaborate staff. When your powers reach their apex, you'll be very powerful."

Fai nodded taking the staff back. "Thank you..."

"What's wrong? You just did a spell correctly, you should be proud."

Fai bit his lip. "I am proud, I've wanted to do a good spell for a long time...but you aren't proud of me. I want you to see me. I wanted to do this for you."

Kurogane laughed, "Don't laugh at me!" Fai's face went bright red. "Why are you laughing at me? I just wanted to make you happy..."

The black haired man beckoned for Fai to come closer, "Put the staff down. Come here."

Fai obeyed and made a loud eeking noise when Kurogane pulled the boy into his arms, "You silly child. I am proud...I'm extremely proud. I'm also shocked. You've improved so fast. It's only been a few days, and already you're neat enough to do some basic spells...I didn't expect it."

"But are you happy?"

There was a long pause, "I'm happy my house won't be covered in soot anymore..."

Fai laughed very lightly. "I want you to be happy with me Kuro-chan." The Kurogane had been a one time deal. "What can I do to make you happy with me?" The blond pulled away from Kurogane's body and frowned.

"Tell you what." Kurogane pulled out the book of Puria Magica. "If by the end of the month you can do every spell within this book, I will be happy with you. I'll even buy you any one item you want."

"Really?" Kurogane nodded, "Then if I can do that I want a commoners loak just like Kuro-chu's! Except in white and blue instead of black and red."

"Why do you want everything to be like mine?"

"Because I like Kuro-myu and I want to be just like him!"

"But you do know that once you master wizardry that you'll have to go--" Kurogane stopped speaking when Fai put his two of his fingers over Kuro's lips.

"I don't want to think about that yet...I love Father and all, but..." Fai blushed again and looked away. "I love you more...even though you're stern and cold to me."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you like me so much?"

Fai smiled and stepped away knowing that the man would aim a slap at him for this, "Because I believe that Kuro-woof has a soft side. I want to see that side of my mage."

"I am not your mage! And I do NOT have a soft side!" Indeed Fai had to duck to avoid being hit. "Now, go on, put your staff away and do the potion...before I decide to not let you live."

Fai giggled, carefully writing the spell to seal his staff away before carefully tiptoeing around Kurogane to do his assignment.


	5. Chapter 4

A//N: Next chapter. Enjoy it. Hope it doesn't confuse you. As always I love reviews.

* * *

"Prince! Master Mage! We weren't expecting you!" The castle guard looked shocked as the blond prince and Chatile's mage approached the gate.

It was late at night, and as such the only reason they were able to tell that it was the Prince and the Mage was because of the golden hair that the Prince's head held. "We need to speak with the King."

"It may take a while..."

"We can wait." The blonds cold voice sent the guard off at once, leaving the two magician's outside the walls.

"Remember Yuui, you promised to be good."

"I'm always good." Yuui chuckled a bit, sweeping a few locks of his gold hair out of his face.

In the town, out among the common people Fai wore plain clothes, usually blue and white in color. A plain cloak and untidy hair that flew in every direction. Yuui wore the same, in that instance they were no different. Kurogane wore similar clothes in the colors of black and red. His cuffs had silver or gold buttons to show that he was a mage, but other than that, he too usually looked common.

They now wore very different clothes. Yuui wore a gold circlet around his hair and forehead, in the center there was a small blue jewel. His cloak was embellished with gold embroidery. The edges were trimmed with white fur. Kurogane wore a black cloak that had silver patterns drawn across it. They sparkled, and seemed to move...this was his professional cloak made from his very own magic. The mage's forehead was covered with a red cloth headband that showed that he was higher than common folk, but not was royalty like Fai and Yuui.

After a few minutes Yuui seemed to become impatient, tapping his foot against the ground and folding his arms, "Are you sure we have to come here?"

"Yes I'm sure. Since I couldn't discover where the feather came from we must turn it in, or at least let the King know of it's existence."

Yuui scoffed and leaned against the wall. "Well he better hurry up, it's not like I have all night!" When most people said a thing like this they really just meant that they were in a rush and were too impatient to wait. Yuui really meant it. He could only come out for a specific amount of time each week, on average it was about three hours tops. Even though Yuui hadn't come out since he'd yelled at Kurogane for leaving Fai alone with Ashura, he still had a very limited amount of time. In fact they'd already 'wasted' a good hour to get here.

Unfortunately for Yuui they had to wait a whole other fifteen minutes before the guard came back out and let them in. "King Ashura apologizes for the wait...he was doing other things."

"I'm sure." Kurogane lightly slapped at Yuui's arm to keep the boy quiet as they walked into the castle grounds. It wouldn't take them long to walk up the stairs and into the welcoming castle that stood before them. The halls would take them directly to the chamber in which the King awaited them and hopefully after a few minutes of explanations they would leave for home and rest. Both Kurogane and Yuui hoped for this.

"Welcome, welcome." Ashura ushered them into the chamber and sat them down in seats. "It's such a rare sight to see Yuui enter my humble home with no screams and insults coming from his mouth, this must be a joyous occasion."

"Not really..." Kurogane elbowed Yuui in the ribs.

"Well, what brings the two of you here?"

Kurogane brought his hands out of the folds of his cloak, revealing that he held the feather in one of his hands. "The other day while I was sleeping, Fai caught this falling out of the sky." Yuui explained. "Neither Kurogane or I can figure out what kind of magic it holds or where it came from, other than it doesn't come from this world."

Ashura held his hand out for the feather and Kurogane gave it to him, despite the obvious displeasure Yuui gave at the action. "It is rather peculiar isn't it? Should I keep it here for my researchers?"

Yuui drummed his fingers against the arm of the chair he sat in, "I'd rather you not..."

Ashura shrugged and handed the feather back to Yuui, who took the feather in his hands gently, but protectively, like it were a precious gem. Kurogane knew why Yuui did this, it was because Fai loved the feather, and if Fai loved it, so would Yuui...unless Yuui hated the thing Fai loved, as was the case with Ashura. "If you feel so strongly about that then I will leave the task of finding it's origins up to you. I'll give you a year. All right?"

Before Kurogane could agree or object Yuui answered for him, "Fine. Deal. Can we go?"

Ashura smiled and nodded, "You may, but please, do have Fai visit me soon."

"Over--" Kurogane quickly placed his hand in front of Yuui's mouth, preventing the King from hearing any of the other words that came out of his mouth. Yuui's muffled voice could be heard yelling some kind of insult, but luckily it was not decipherable.

"Maybe over the weekend I'll have him visit..." Ashura smiled, seeing this as an acceptable answer and turning to walk out. He almost seemed to glide out of the room.

"ACK!" Kurogane pulled his hand away from Yuui's mouth when he felt something wet slide up his palm, "What did you do?!"

Yuui looked boredly at his fingernails, very much like a girl would do, "I licked you..."

"And you call Fai a child!" The mage frantically rubbed his wet hand on his cloak.

"Fai is a child." Yuui stood to his feet. "In his mind, in his actions, he is a child. He does not remember, he cannot remember. All he knows are facts, like how to speak. Things like manners, customs, spells, they are all out of his reach because they were things he learned in his memories. He must learn them all again. I am not like that."

"You remember what happened."

There was a long pause as Yuui walked over to the door and opened it for Kurogane to walk through, "Yes. I remember what Fai does not."

"So what happened?"

As Kurogane walked past Yuui he saw a ghost of a smirk on the young man's face. "I cannot tell you. You must learn on your own."

"And how can I do that?"

"Perhaps you can learn pieces of it by paying more attention to your dreams..." As the pair walked out into the darkness Yuui held the feather up in his hands. It seemed to give off a faint glow.

* * *

_"Yuui?" A young boy no older than ten years old turned to look at the person next to him. Both boys had blond hair that reached their shoulders and blue eyes. They shared the same face as well. They were twins._

_"Yes Fai?" The two children sat in a large circular room, right by a window. Within the room were many lavish furnishings, the colors of red and gold reoccurring in the room's decor. In the middle there was a large bed, and on either side of the room there was a door, one seemed to lead to a bathroom, the other to a kitchen. Outside the window you could see snow falling gently to the ground. Past that there was what seemed to be a fairly large city, fortified by walls._

_"Where are mother and father?" The first twin, Fai, leaned more toward the second, Yuui, his face seeming lonely and disturbed._

_The second twin only smiled kindly at his brother, his hand reaching out and covering the others before his voice spoke softly. "They're out there." Yuui gestured out the window, toward the city._

_"Why are they there?" Fai tugged at his brother's sleeve, "Why are they not here? I miss them Yuui."_

_"I miss them too Fai, but it can't be helped, we are here for protection. From the world."_

_"The world?" Fai didn't seem to understand so Yuui kept talking._

_"Yes, our world is at war. We are twins Fai, twins in these lands have many special powers that others do not have, and we are considered good luck. So we are kept here...for our safety."_

_"What about others? Why do we not keep them here too? I don't want anyone to be hurt because they weren't kept safe!"_

_Yuui laughed a soft gentle laugh and ruffled Fai's hair, "We can't fit everyone up here, and besides, we need people down there to make sure the war ends. In our favor of course."_

_"What happens if it doesn't end up in our favor?"_

_"That won't happen. We will win, and when we do we will come from the tower, and we will see mother and father again. We'll be happy." The more knowledgeable brother pulled the more emotional brother into a tight embrace. "It'll be all right..."_

_In Yuui's arms Fai nodded, "I'm glad you understand. Now, are you hungry?"_

Kurogane opened his eyes and sat up a bit, placing his hand to his head. Even though it had only been moments since the dream had ended he couldn't remember what had gone on during the dream. He had completely forgotten it.

From the other side of the room he heard a small mewling noise that sounded very much like that of a kitten. The man turned his head and through the almost pitch blackness of the room he saw Fai's bright blue eyes staring at him. They glowed as if they were mini lanterns. Even so the gaze did not frighten him like it would most other people. No. Even in darkness Fai utterly failed at being scary, not that he tried.

The gaze that looked at Kurogane now was one that said, 'I'm sorry you had a bad dream...' Kurogane could tell this even though he could only see Fai's eyes and the outline of the blond hair. Everything else was covered by blankets, even his mouth and nose.

"Fai, go back to sleep..."

"Are you okay?" Fai's worried tone was muffled by the covers, but still obviously heard and Kurogane nodded.

"It's fine, I don't even remember what it was." The small mewling sound was heard again and Kurogane rolled his eyes as he laid down and turned his body away from the foreigner. "Fai, go back to sleep."

As the mage closed his eyes he heard something shift on the other side of the room and assumed that Fai was laying down on his stomach to sleep. Fai had this strange habit of doing that...

Kurogane was wrong.

Suddenly the comforters that covered him were pulled off him and the man gasped as cold air touched his warm body. Another body crawled underneath the covers and lay down behind Kurogane, the blankets falling over them again. Long arms wrapped themselves around his waist and held him tightly as something nuzzled his shoulder lovingly. "Fai?"

"Yes Kuro-wan?" Sure enough, Fai's voice came from directly behind him.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Helping Kuro-chan sleep..."

"Well don't."

"I am." The blond's arms tightened even more around his waist. Kurogane knew from experience that when he wanted to Fai was extremely strong. Pulling the foreigner off his body and throwing him back in his own bed was not an option. "I'm staying."

"Why?"

"Because, Kuro-chu has been having these strange dreams that he can't remember and it worries me. Maybe if I stay by Kuro-pon's side these dreams will leave him alone."

Even though he was angry Kurogane couldn't help but laugh at Fai's reasoning. "You're logic is wrong..."

"Maybe...but I want to try and help, I hate it, I hate being useless! I want to help you! I want you to smile...so sleep...and sleep good dreams."

Kurogane's eyes widened a bit, Fai was growing up. He was no longer satisfied to sit and wait for things to come to him naturally. He was no longer happy to let things to resolve themselves. If he knew something that would get him what he wanted, or help the situation he'd do it, even if it was a long shot. "All right Fai. Sleep...I'll sleep too...I'll see you in the morning." He felt Fai nod against his shoulder softly and then the blond was still.

For a long time Kurogane just lay there until he felt Fai's arms loosen and heard his breathing even out. Once these things happened and he was sure Fai was asleep he trusted himself to close his own eyes to sleep.

* * *

_"He's finally asleep..." One of the twins sighed in relief and lightly stroked the other's hair. "Fai..." He whispered. "I'm so sorry...it was never meant to go on this long..." They looked older now. They were maybe in their early teens, twelve to thirteen at most. Their hair was even longer, the one who lay on the bed let the locks flow everywhere, looking like spun gold. The other had braided his hair, apparently so it wouldn't tangle._

_"We need food...They haven't been here in weeks...I'll need to go get it myself." Yuui slid off the bed silently and reached out his hand, a silver staff appeared. In the staff sat blue gems, and designs with a sun in it. Just like a normal staff in the center there was a bigger gem that was the main power. "It's darkening outside..." Yuui looked out the window, "But I can't wake Fai up to come with me...even if he is the moon twin. I'll have to be sparing, so I can get back. I must be careful..."_

_The blond took in a deep breath and pointed the staff that was much taller than he was toward the window. Light glinted off of the biggest gem. "Oh Sun. Granter of light and warmth, lend me your power..." The words now became too soft to be heard, but magic obviously activated as the boy's clothes changed into more plain clothes and then he disappeared..._

_The scenery changed...it was now a city scape, old fashioned, but lively still, even though the sun was setting. "Okay..." Yuui quickly made the staff disappear and went out among the people. "Where can I get food?" _

_For what seemed like a long time Yuui wandered around the city looking, but didn't seem to have any luck... "HEY!" Screaming was heard and Yuui spun around quickly. People who seemed to be in uniform were pushing people out of the way for a man on a horse. "Move out of the way!" Yuui raised his hands above his head as the men got to him and tried to move him. When the blond didn't move away from their blows it seemed like Yuui would be seriously wounded by the blow he would receive._

_He wasn't. There was a flash and the weapon broke, clattering to the ground. "What?! A magic user?! I thought we eliminated them all!"_

_"Kill it!"_

_"No. Wait." A familiar voice spoke and the horse came forward. "Bring him over, let me see him." Much to Yuui's reluctance they dragged the blond over and held up to the horse. Hands reached down and took him...only then did you see the man's face. He was easily recognizable. _

_"Who he is King Ashura?"_

_"I believe he is a twin."_

_"What?!"_

_"This Kingdom was holding twins?! But we pillaged everywhere, we let none live!"_

_"Do you really think they would have let such a powerful pair of beings be free here while there was still hope? No...they would have hidden them out of our view...so...where is your brother, or sister?" The man smiled while he seemed to bounce the boy on his knee as if he were his own kin._

_"I'll never tell!" Yuui screamed at him, spitting in his face, "You're destroying our land, get out!"_

_At first Ashura seemed angry, but then laughed a bit, wiping his face with one hand, "You must be starving...to be locked away wherever you are..." The King looked to the soldiers, "Get him food."_

_"But King!"_

_"He is a twin...he is good luck to those he is pleased with, do you want to know what will happen to us if we make him angry?" The soldiers shivered at the very thought and dispersed. They came back mere minutes later with food, handing it all to Ashura. "Take this to where you and your twin are staying...we will find you. It will be easier if you just join us, we will let your people live if you do as we want."_

_"We will never hand ourselves over! You will fall! We will defeat you!" Yuui's hands seemed to itch for either the food, or to punch Ashura smiling face._

_Ashura laughed, "You will come to me..." He leaned forward and kissed Yuui's forehead, despite Yuui's vehement objection. "Now..." The king held the food out for Yuui, "What are you twins names? We can't find you by using those, so don't worry, I just want to know about my future sons."_

_"We will not be your children!" Yuui yelled, and growled when the king laughed yet again. _

_"You're so cute...now, your names?"_

_"I am Yuui."_

_"Your twin?"_

_Yuui grit his teeth. "Fai."_

_"Wonderful." Ashura gently pressed the food into Yuui's chest and set the young teen on the ground. "Good night Yuui, I hope to hold you in my arms again soon."_

_Yuui spat at the horses hoofs and ran into an alley, going into a place where no moonlight hit the area, pulling out his staff and whispering to it, disappearing._

_Once again the scenery changed, back to the tower now, Fai still lay asleep as Yuui set the food in one of the other rooms before coming to the bed and simply collapsing onto it._

_

* * *

_

"Kuro-myu...are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Kurogane groaned. "You really slept there all night?"

"Of course!" Kurogane grunted as he felt Fai's arms squeeze him as they lay in bed. "You're very warm! I can't remember the last time I slept so well!" The mage felt cold air hit his body as Fai sat up and stretched. "I'm going to go on downstairs and cook breakfast. You stay here and wake up."

"Right..."

Fai giggled and seemed to do somersaults out of bed and down the stairs.

Kurogane lay on his stomach and stared at the window, seeming to try and look through the closed curtains. Another dream he couldn't remember...but even though he couldn't remember what happened when he woke up he always seemed to have a different view of Yuui and Fai. It was like he knew them better, but how could that be?

After a few minutes he began to be able to smell Fai's cooking downstairs and knew it was time to discard these thoughts and get up. Maybe it was better that way, to just forget this. Perhaps if he forgot, maybe Fai would too.


	6. Chapter 5

A//N: And here is my next installment. Enjoy everyone, enjoy. I'd say this is about the halfway mark. We're finally getting somewhere. In my mind at least. You know the drill, R&R.

* * *

_"Here for food again?" Ashura chuckled as the blond boy looked away. "It's fine, I'll give it to you...but you look hungry...as if you ran out of food some time ago."_

_"We didn't."_

_"Then why so thin?"_

_Yuui huffed, "Fai needs it more than I do. It's okay, he doesn't notice, as long as he's happy, he thinks I am too. His smile is more than enough to keep me going..."_

"Kurogane!"

He regained consciousness, and once again his dreams slipped from between his fingers. He groaned. Red eyes opened to look at the person in front of his bed. "Hm...Fai?"

"Wrong." Blunt voice...it had to be the other one.

"Yuui."

"Yes."

"Yuui, what do you want?" Kurogane turned his face into the pillow. He couldn't breath, but it shut out all the light that didn't exist in the room. The sun wouldn't be rising for a little while. It was early morning, five or six a.m. at most. "It's way too early for me to deal with you."

Yuui ignored this comment. "Are you really letting him go there?"

Now he understood, he was going to complain about Fai going to visit Ashura today. Better get it over with... "To the King? Yes..." Even though this was said into the pillow Yuui apparently could understand what he said.

Yuui growled. "Surely you know by now! I hate him!" Yuui stamped his foot on the ground. "You better be going with!"

"I am...I have to use the library."

"That's not being with them! You're still leaving him alone with that vile man! He could harm Fai!"

"Yuui..." The mage looked to the blond, woah, Yuui was livid. He stood very straight, his arms folded, his fingers drummed on his arms, his glare was quite frightening. His face was even red with anger. Fai would never go anywhere looking like that, not even by himself. "He won't harm Fai..."

"He won't kill him no. He won't make him bleed or even say a word that make him feel bad inside, but he will harm him. You who has never loved someone could not know. He will get his greedy little fingers on Fai's soul, he will dirty him, make him grow up too fast. He will take the child and happiness away from him. That is why you are here! To prevent that!" Yuui's hands went straight to his sides, they were so straight that they looked like they might break if the inner personality tried to straighten them any more.

"You used to tell me to keep my hands off Fai's soul too..."

"You are different. I thought I could stop you, but I couldn't." Yuui huffed and looked away.

"What changed your mind?"

"I realized you weren't touching him, that he was touching you. You are a change Fai wants to bring onto himself...Ashura is not!" Yuui did not elaborate on this sentence that could mean so many different things. "You will stay with him. I don't care that you need to go to the library, in fact why the hell do you need to go to the library?"

"To research that feather."

"I don't care! Fai comes first! That feather is second! Got it?" Yuui actually hit Kurogane on the back. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to knock the air out of Kurogane's body. "You will protect Fai where I can't! You are the only one I trust! He can't be hurt! No, please, not again!" The voice had changed. It was such a quick change that Kurogane hadn't noticed it was changing until it had completely changed. It had gone from mad to...sad? Kurogane looked up at Yuui and felt something wet hit his face. Yuui was crying. "I'd rather cut my own fingers off one by one than let him be hurt again."

"Yuui..." Kurogane reached out as if to comfort the other, but Yuui turned away from the hand avoiding the touch.

They both were still for a moment before the blond turned around, "Kuro-chan...what happened?" Fai's hands were at his face, he was still crying, but he didn't look at all sad, he looked confused. "What are these wet things on my face? Was it raining inside the house?" He held his hand out as if he actually believed it was raining inside the house. Of course this was a magician's house, anything could happen. "It's still raining...but I can't feel it..."

"It's not raining Fai."

"Then...why is my face wet?"

"You're crying."

Fai frowned, apparently knowing the word, but not understanding at the same time. "But...I'm not sad..."

"You can cry when you're extremely happy too..."

"I'm not that either...in fact, why am I up? I was asleep..."

"Yuui."

Fai put his fingers to his lips in horror. It looked fake, but it was Fai's real horror. He was afraid. "Oh! No! I'm so sorry! I take back everything he said! Please! Don't be mad at me! Please! Don't be hurt! Be happy!" The child hung himself like a necklace from Kurogane's neck, shaking his head wildly. "Please!" Kurogane was sure Fai would have kept saying please over and over if he hadn't put his hand over his mouth.

"He didn't harm me...he was just concerned about you. That's why you were crying, he was crying. Don't worry, he just spoke to me about your safety."

Fai slowly pulled his arms from around Kurogane's neck and placed his hands on either side of the mage's face. "Are you really okay?" Kurogane nodded into Fai's hands and Fai smiled brightly even though the tears still shined on his face. "I'm so happy you're okay." He brought Kurogane's face close to his and kissed his cheek softly, nuzzling his nose to the other's. "I'd be devastated if Yuui harmed you..."

"I'm fine...distance?" Kurogane's face went slightly pink from Fai's actions. It so childish, and yet somehow Kurogane knew that it wasn't meant in a childish manner.

"Oh...sorry..." Fai pulled his face away. "I'll go get dressed! After all, we're going to Father's today. I need to be dressed nicely."

"So do I..."

"Yep!" Fai giggled and ran out of the room, coming back only three minutes later dressed completely in his royal garb except for his circlet and carried Kurogane's mage's clothes.

"What would have happened if I came downstairs during the time you were gone?" The thought disturbed the man, but didn't stop him from asking the question.

"You would have seen more than you wanted to of me." Fai's answer was plain and simple, not embarrassed at all by it either as he shoved the mage's clothes into the mage's arms.

"Avoid doing that in the future..."

Fai chuckled, but otherwise ignored the demand as he held out his circlet. "I can't get it on...it keeps falling in front of my eyes...help me please?"

Kurogane sighed, taking the thing in his hand and waiting for Fai to bow his head, "Don't you think it's a little early for us to set out for Ashura's? It's only just sun rise..." The red-eyed man fixed the circlet, tightening it in the back slightly so it would stay.

"Well I have to drop by Ketsu's, and we need to eat breakfast! It'll take a while." Fai stood back up, fiddling with the circlet, rearranging his hair and such so that it looked how he wanted it to, even though he didn't have a mirror to look into. "You should get dressed..."

"Not with you in the room I'm not..."

Fai looked away and nodded, "Right...I'll go...um...cook." The boy ran out of the room and down the stairs, at a fast pace. His footsteps could clearly be heard by Kurogane's ears as he ran.

* * *

"Fai. Kurogane." Ashura smiled kindly holding his arms open as Fai ran forward hugging his father tightly. "Good morning. I wasn't expecting you so early, but it is a pleasant surprise. Have you eaten?" 

"Yes, before we came. We both woke up rather early this morning King Ashura." They both had to speak over Fai's cries of delight and pleasure at seeing his father. Neither Kurogane or Ashura knew what Fai was saying since his dialect had quite easily slipped back into his first language. To them he was just saying random sounds.

"I see. You needed to go and research the feather didn't you?"

"Yes." Kurogane nodded. "Yuui was rather objective to that though..."

"I would imagine so." Ashura smiled sadly. "I don't understand why he is so against me. He's always yelled at me since the very first day." The man sighed. "At any rate I'll take Fai and we'll spend some time together and you go on down the library. All right?"

"All right...I'll let Yuui yell at me later." Ashura smiled and pulled Fai out of the room.

"Fai, speak words I know..."

Fai gasped realizing he wasn't speaking Chatile's language. "Sorry! I'm just so glad to see you!" Fai laughed and clung to the others arm as they walked.

"Trust me I'm just as glad to see you. I love you so much, son."

"I love you too Father."

"So. How are the magic lessons going?"

"Oh!" Fai let go of Ashura's arms, came in front of him, and shoved his arms in Ashura's face. "Stop! Let me show you!" As Ashura chuckled pleasantly Fai wrote the spell to bring his staff out and then when it appeared he hugged it to his chest. "I can do it! Isn't it wonderful?!"

The King clapped his hands. "How marvelous Fai. How did Mage Kurogane like that?"

"He said...that he was surprised. He said that if I could do all the spells in the Puria Magica by the end of the month that he'd buy me a cloak like his!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Well, we'll have practice some of the spells today. I have that book around my library somewhere."

Fai gasped. "But we couldn't! This is my day with you! We can't just study all day!"

Ashura reached out and patted Fai's head gently, "Then I'l have to show you the other thing first. How does that sound?"

"You bought me something?" Fai's face went bright red and he held his staff closer to his body. "You didn't have too..."

Fai's Father shook his head, "I didn't buy you anything, I've had this all this time, I've just been waiting for someone to give it to. That's okay isn't it?"

Fai bit his lip and slowly nodded. "Good, put your staff away and come with me. It won't take too long." Ashura walked past Fai as the blond obeyed and then followed his father down a long hallway and into a room that seemed to be made out of jewels. The ceiling and floor were all diamonds it seemed. The walls were all different colors, even though there seemed to be no windows there seemed to be some source of light that made everything sparkle.

"Wow! This place is so pretty..." Fai went over to the walls his fingers running over the multi-colored gems. His arm got goosebumps from it. They were so cold...the whole room was cold.

"It's magically held together...Fai over here." Fai spun around and came up to Ashura's side. "Close your eyes until I say to open them." When Fai did this he felt Ashura's hands removed the circlet from his head. He reached up as if to stop him, but he felt his father's fingers grasp his wrist.

"Don't worry...trust me." Fai nodded and the fingers let go again. Next the man removed Fai's cloak and the blond shivered. It was so cold. Something different from his usual royal cloak was placed on his shoulders and something heavier than his circlet placed on his head. "Keep your eyes closed still...come with me." Ashura's hands gently took Fai's hands and pulled him forward. Fai stepped carefully not wanting to trip or fall. At last his hands were released and he was turned to face a different direction. "Now, open."

Fai's blue eyes opened a sliver and then widened to even bigger than they normally were. "Father?!" He stood in front of a mirror that showed him his changed appearance. His old cloak had been replaced by a longer, more decorated cloak, the symbols showing of higher royalty than the prince he was. The same with the circlet. It was still a circlet, but looked more like a crown and had both silver and gold in it's design.

"Congratulations my son. You are now my heir." Ashura came in front of Fai, blocking his view of the mirror and removed the circlet from his head, kissing his son's forehead. "One day you will rule Chatile."

"But Father! Why not wait until you have a real son? You're still young!" Fai's utterly confused face made the elder man smile as he replaced the circlet on the blond's head.

"Who better to replace me? You will have a great and powerful magic to protect the kingdom with. You are kindhearted and loyal. You have lived as a commoner and thus know the people's will. I do not need a real son when I have one right in front of me. You will be a wonderful king one day Fai. I can't wait to see you ruling this place with Kurogane."

Fai's face went bright red, "W-with Kuro-chan? The mage? You mean as m-my archmage?" He looked away and held his hands together tightly, nervously.

"Well that's one way...but you love him don't you? You want him to be yours...don't you?"

Fai bit his lip. "Y-yes. I love him...so much it sometimes hurts...but he doesn't see me that way, and that's okay, as long as he's happy that way."

"You don't know that he doesn't want you too...he may...you'll just have to find out with time."

Fai put his hand to his mouth as if he were about to throw up, but shook his head looking to his father again. He shook his head as if he knew for sure for Kurogane would never feel the same. After a minute of staring Fai moved his hands slightly to look up at Ashura with his big blue eyes. "Doesn't it upset you? That I don't like women?"

Ashura shook his head and ruffled Fai's hair a bit. "I'm a little disappointed that I'll never see what your children would look like...but it doesn't matter. The thing I've wanted more than anything in my entire life is for you to be happy Fai. If you aren't happy then whatever it is...it's not worth it. Do you understand?"

Fai nodded. "Good, I'm glad. Now, why don't you head down to the library find the Puria Magica and show Kurogane how marvelous you look in your new clothes?"

"A-all right..." Fai turned and ran to the door before he paused for a moment. "Father?"

"Yes Fai?"

"You...won't tell Kuro-chu how I feel will you? I don't want him to hate me."

"I promise I won't tell him. When you tell him is up to you."

"Thank you." Fai ran from the doorway then, his shoes clacking as he went. It faded as he ran until it left Ashura in silence.

"One day Fai...you will tell him...that will be the happiest day of your life." Ashura smiled as he spoke to his son that was no longer there. He chuckled to himself as he began to walk out of the bejeweled room. Until that day came Ashura would stand by his sons side to make sure nothing kept him away from Kurogane or anything else he wanted...

* * *

_"It looks like everything is rebuilding itself." _

_"Really?" The twins were no older than they had been before. Early teens at oldest. They looked out the window. They both braided their hair now, and they looked healthy. Yuui was apparently still able to bribe food from Ashura without telling the man where they were. _

_"Yes. You said we lost didn't you?"_

_One of them nodded. "Yes...we did. That's why we're still here."_

_"Yes, but it doesn't look so bad." As one of them smiled it became obvious which was Fai and which was Yuui. "I'd love to see what was going on down there. Too see what has changed...what hasn't...how things are going."_

_"It...is both different and normal. People have lives. The new king isn't evil to them, but he isn't like our former ruler was. It's all a lie. He just wants something and is waiting for it to come to him."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just do." There was a long pause. "It's part of being the sun twin." Yuui turned away from his brother and looked to the ground, to anyone else who looked at that it would be obvious that he was lying. Fai automatically took this to be truth and shrugged, smiling as he continued to look out the window._

_"What do you want to eat tonight?"_

_"It doesn't matter to me Yuui. I'm just surprised we still have food. I'm not picky."_

_"I know. You're wonderful Fai."_

_"Yuui is just as wonderful." Yuui smiled and came up behind his twin hugging him tightly. _

_"Never change dear Brother...always stay like this." Fai only giggled as he looked out the window and leaned back against Yuui._

"Kuro-sama!" Kurogane sat straight up in his chair. He felt long fingers go to his shoulders, rubbing small circles on them as if the man were stressed. "Did you not sleep well last night? You should have told me, we could have come another day."

"I'm okay Fai...I guess I just didn't sleep as deeply as I thought I did." Kurogane rubbed his eyes a bit, not even bothering to try to remember the dream he knew he would never remember.

Fai's small mewling noise was heard as the blond took his hands away, sitting in the chair next to Kurogane. "Any luck finding what you want?"

"Not really. It appears to be something completely foreign to this world, although I haven't looked through all the books yet..." The mage put a hand to his mouth as he yawned. "How was your visit with Ashura?"

"Not done yet!" Fai grinned widely. "I'm just here to get a book and show you something."

"Show me what?"

Fai stood to his feet. "You can't see it unless you look at me."

Almost reluctantly Kurogane looked at Fai. His eyes widened. "This is wonderful Fai!" He smiled, actually smiled even though his voice wasn't as enthusiastic as Fai's had been. "This shows how much Ashura really trusts you and how good he thinks you'll be to the people of Chatile."

"I know." Fai gave a sound that almost sounded like a 'teehee' as he brought his hands to his mouth grinning uncontrollably behind them. "It makes me feel so loved Kuro-pon. To know that one day I'll be living here...able to control the wellbeing of this world, and to know that I will do well."

"You'll be wonderful."

"You think so?"

"I know so Fai."

"I'm glad."

"Glad that I know you'll be a good ruler?"

"Glad that you think I'll be a good anything."

"I see."

Fai took a deep breath and bowed slightly to Kurogane. "Well I better get back to Father. Good luck with you're research." Fai ran off behind one of the many bookcases.

"Fai?"

The blond stuck his head out from behind the bookcase, "Hm?"

"I'm happy with you." Fai's face went blank, then slowly it filled with a joy that not even Fai on a normal day could match. He bit his lip trying to contain it, only staring at the smile on Kurogane's face until he could no longer control himself and disappeared behind the bookcases once more.


	7. Chapter 6

A//N: Well another chapter goes up. As usual I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you will review for me. If you have questions, ask, they will surely be answered.

* * *

_"The Celestial Twins?" Yuui nodded as he sat in front of Ashura. "I did a little research on the kinds of twins in the world and Celestial seems to fit you two the best. Glad to see I was right."_

_"How would you know? You've never even met Fai."_

_Ashura smiled. "One of my guards said they once saw a sun on your staff. In most worlds, including this one, people get their powers from the moon. Thus you must be the Sun Twin." Ashura opened a book and began to flip through it. "According to these texts the Sun Twin is blessed with the powers of Sun's Mirage and Future Sight."_

_"That's correct." Yuui folded his arms and his face contorted into a glare._

_"You're Future Sight must not work very well...you're predictions are often wrong...particularly the one about the outcome of the war."_

_"The future can be changed..."_

_The king chuckled and turned the page in his book. "According to this the Moon Twin is blessed with the powers of Moon's Healing and Dream Seer."_

_"Correct."_

_Ashura put his fingers to his lips. "What is implied by Dream Seer? I've known other Dream-seers, it's not that uncommon of a gift among magic users."_

_Yuui rolled his eyes as if this was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "It's obviously different than regular Dream-seeing. Fai can do much more in dreams than just see them. He can change them, he can talk to people in the dreams. He can do whatever he pleases with the dream. He can do good, he can do harm. Very few magic users can claim to be able to do that."_

_"I see." Ashura closed and set the book on the ground. "That's quite a gift."_

_"I know. Are we done?"_

_Ashura sighed coming down off his throne and pulling Yuui into his arms. "Yes. You can pick up food on your way out..." He leaned back away and shook his head. "You're getting so big..."_

_"I'm thirteen."_

_"That's an unlucky number...even for extremely lucky people..."

* * *

_

This didn't seem right. In fact it couldn't be right. In the seven months that Fai had been living with him this had never happened. Kurogane was awake and Fai had not been awake first.

The red-eyed mage tilted his head as he stared at Fai's bed. There was the lump under the covers that was Fai...It was definitely Fai, he could see the lump moving up and down slightly as Fai breathed. "Fai?"

A loud unhappy groan came from the bed. "Kuro-pin?" The voice was low toned and scratchy.

Kurogane blinked. "You sound horrible."

"I **_feel_** horrible."

The man frowned. "Turn over and uncover your face." There was a lot of complaining from Fai's mouth as he turned over. The complaints were not words, more like sounds that confirmed that the blond was very sick. Kurogane put the back of his hand to Fai's forehead. Almost immediately the man pulled it back. "You're burning up!"

"Really?" Fai attempted a chuckle. The result was pathetic. "I feel like I'm freezing." Kurogane took the blankets off his bed and piled them all on top of Fai. "Now I can't breathe..." The tone was joking and the pathetic chuckle followed the statement.

"Glad to know even illness will not change you. Now, I'm going to go downstairs and get you something to eat. You stay here. Not that I think you're going to even attempt to sneak out even if you weren't sick..." He faintly saw Fai nod and the man went on down the stairs to where he kept potions.

The mage reached into the cabinet and pulled out a small blue bottle. He set this down on the table and went into the kitchen. He took things and threw them all into a pot. The fire started and with a simple wave of his hand the spoon began to stir the soup on it's own.

Kurogane walked away from the stove and took a pen marking off the date on the calender. What was supposed to happen today? He looked carefully at the date and then gasped a bit. "Oh no..." Today was Fai's day to prove he could do the spells in the Puria Magica. If Fai remembered that today was the day he would insist on getting out of bed and doing it.

Kurogane couldn't let that happen. Fai was in no condition to be any magic at all, let alone an entire book of spells! He'd get even more ill! The mage didn't want that. He wanted Fai to get better. Quickly.

Truthfully Kurogane already knew that Fai could easily do the spells within the book. Many a night the last couple of weeks Kurogane had heard Fai practicing well into the early hours of the morning. Fai wanted so badly to please him, he wanted so badly to make him happy that he had probably gotten ill just from lack of sleep weakening his immune system...

He'd go get the cloak. He'd already ordered it to be made. Even if Fai hadn't been able to do the spells he'd put so much effort into it that he deserved the cloak he wanted anyway. He'd give it to him later...when he was better maybe. Give him a break from magic.

The black haired man shook his head as he turned away from the calender and went back to the stove. He turned the stove off and poured the soup into a bowl. He grabbed the blue bottle before he went back on upstairs to where Fai still lay in bed. "Sit up."

More groans of displeasure came from the blond as he seemed to have a hard time forcing his body up into a sitting position. At long last he succeeded and the Mage handed him the bottle. "Drink that."

Fai nodded and took it, his fingers weakly took off the top and he brought it to his lips slowly before knocking it back like a pro...this shocked Kurogane quite a bit. "Urg...Kuro-myu, that tastes awful."

"How can you tell? It didn't even hit your tongue!" Fai only grinned the grin that he could manage under his sickened state and Kurogane rolled his eyes, thrusting the soup bowl into his arms. "Eat. I'm going out. Rest."

"Okay. Take care."

"You need it more than I do..." Kurogane stood to his feet and went on to the doorway glancing back at his pupil before sighing and heading downstairs.

Everyone got sick. Hey, even Kurogane got sick...once every ten years or so. Even though the mage knew this he didn't like seeing Fai ill.

The man sighed as he walked out of the house, his black and red commoners cloak billowing in the slight breeze as he pulled it on.

It never got cold in Chatile during the day. It never snowed in Chatile, but it rained a lot, and that was where the cloaks came in handy. Most cloaks were made with soft, but waterproof cloth. If they were not made with such material then they were made waterproof by spellcasters who specialized in such matters.

The only exception was royalty, like Fai and Ashura. When they were going out to an event they wore cloaks trimmed with fur. These cloaks were not at all waterproof and as such were only meant to be worn on dry days, or inside a roofed building. Kurogane himself had never worn such a cloak, but he had seen Fai wear his on several occasions. The way the blond wore them they were just as light as any other cloak, not too warm, and not too light. Despite the fur.

The smell of salt water filled the air as the gentle breeze blew. It looked like there would be no rain today...there hadn't been rain in a few weeks. At the very least not since Fai had become Ashura's heir. Kurogane wondered if it was affecting the crops, or if a another mage had been going around and making sure at least those area's got the right amount of water.

The breeze blew again and Kurogane stopped walking, turning to look out toward sea. He wondered...he shook his head. No, don't think such silly thoughts. Rain would come soon, and if it didn't...well that would be the day Fai learned how to control weather with magic.

The mage walked forward again. A quick pace led him down the busy streets in the downtown area of Chatile. The air was loud with the sounds of things being bought and people chattering away. Kurogane hoped that they wouldn't become loud enough to disturb Fai while he tried to rest. Fai needed to get better.

He needed to.

The first stop on Kurogane's list was Ketsu's summoners office. He only needed to stop by here for a moment though, just to tell him that Fai probably wouldn't be in for his lessons for a couple of days. The summoner only nodded at this, obviously not listening.

He paced around his office trying to find some tome or another in which a spell he needed lay. A small golden dragon followed Ketsu around occasionally making a yipping noise. "Ah! Thank you Conner." The summoner reached up and took out the proper book.

"You understand that thing?"

"He's not a thing. It's Conner. He has a mind and yes, I understand him. He's quite intelligent and useful."

"It obviously remembers things better than you do..."

Ketsu glared at the mage over the top of his tome and licked his index finger as he turned a page. "Yes well, you can't expect me to remember where Master Seishiro placed all my books when he was here last week."

"He reorganized for you?"

"He said my books were too cluttered...now I can't find anything without Conner's help..." Ketsu set his book on his table roughly and turned to Conner. "Fetch. I need my wand and my athame." Conner squeaked and flew off into another room.

The two master magic-users were silent until Ketsu seemed to realize that Kurogane had not left. He looked up from his reading. "You needed something Master Kurogane?"

"Fai is ill. He probably won't be in for a couple days."

"Really? Make it a week." Ketsu turned his page as he looked back down again.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at this. "Why a week?"

"He's coming of age isn't he? It's been five years since he got here...and he was about thirteen or fourteen when he arrived... He's a magic user...he's long overdue for his magic flu. That's probably what he has." Ketsu lifted one hand off the table and waved it around in circles as he explained.

"Right...magic flu...I want to shoot whoever came up with that name for it..."

"Yes well normal people don't catch it...only people with the magic disorder do--"

"And the same goes for the person who decided having magic was a disorder..."

"Yes well...I agree, but the point is that usually mage's and sage's catch magic flu after they become a certain age and study magic for a while. Master Fai is well overdue for it...I'd keep a careful eye on that boy Master Kurogane. Not only is he well past puberty and he started studying magic a little late in his life; he's powerful. And as if that wasn't enough, he's from another world. Who knows how illness' from this world will affect him."

Conner came back with the wand and athame. "Thank you Conner." The summoner picked up the wand. "You keep a careful eye on him now, you hear me? You only get magic flu once, but it hits hard, and Master Fai being who Master Fai is will probably be even sicker than most others."

"I'm seventy-five years old Ketsu, I know how magic flu works."

"I'm twenty-two. I know better than you." Ketsu's unintentional rhyme made Conner make a sound that sounded suspiciously like chuckling. "You're young as far as mage's go, but it's been a long time since you had to deal with this flu. You probably can't remember."

"I do too remember! I lay in bed for a week while Subaru was out of town! I was scared half to death because I didn't know if I was going to live or die."

"By that comment I'm going to assume Subaru didn't tell you about the flu..."

"I caught it young...I was seven."

"Ahh...you're going to watch him, right?"

"Right."

Ketsu smiled. "Good. Be careful now Master Kurogane."

"Yeah, yeah. You too." They waved at each other as Kurogane opened the door and left on down the street. It seemed to be even more crowded than it had when he had come out. Even so when he came into the tailor's shop it was completely empty.

"I'm here to pick up a cloak."

The tailor behind the counter nodded and went underneath out of sight, but his voice was still able to be heard. "Kurogane, correct?"

"Yes." The tailor came back up with a blue and white cloak. Kurogane smiled, it was exactly what Fai wanted. He just knew it was. It looked exactly like his own cloak except it was smaller and in different colors. "That's perfect."

"I'm glad it meets your expectations. Ten silver pieces please." Kurogane reached into his pocket, counted out the money and handed it over. "It's a strange cloak for you to order though."

"Why's that?" Kurogane began to fold the cloak, placing it underneath the folds of his own black and red one.

"Look at you. You wear red and black, darker colors, warmer colors, not the cold colors of blue and white."

"It's for my pupil. A reward for doing well and pleasing me."

"That blond kid? The king's son?" Kurogane nodded. "It must've taken a lot to please you, he has to be such a little brat."

Kurogane felt anger rise within his chest when he heard the man call Fai a brat. "Why's that?" He tried to keep his tone even. He didn't even know why he was angry. He just was, all he knew was that he wanted to harm the man for insulting Fai.

"Think about it. He's a kid, a spoiled kid who gets everything he wants. All princes are like that."

"He's not."

"Hmm?"

"He's not." Kurogane growled out in a low tone. "He's a good kid. He whines and cries, but he gives everything he tries his all. He has difficulty with this world, having to learn everything all over at such an old age, but he goes forward with his whole being. He learns and tries and tries over and over until it works somehow. He smiles constantly, not because he's happy, but because he wants other people to smile with him. He's a good kid."

"Okay, okay, I get it. He's not a brat. Don't get so defensive, it's not like I said he was a murderer or something."

"Hmph." The mage stood to his full height and turned heading to the door and back out onto the main street of the town.

Once outside the anger he'd been feeling melted away and a wave of confusion swept over him. Why had he gotten so defensive? It was just Fai. A lot of people were sure to think Fai was a little spoiled brat because of his position in society. Fai was not only a prince, but an heir, one day destined to rule them all. It wasn't something Kurogane should get upset about. So why had he?

Something caught his eye as he began to walk home. He turned and frowned. "A toy?" a stuffed cat had caused him to stop walking. It was orange and striped and even though it was stuffed it looked up at Kurogane with eyes that clearly said 'I'm cute, buy me.' What was he going to do with a stuffed cat?

The man groaned as he realized he wouldn't do anything with it. Fai would. Fai would love this. Unable to tell himself no, the man walked in and bought it before he could change his mind and walked home.

It vexed him. He had bought a stuffed cat for Fai...how insane was he getting? He shook his head and opened the door.

Coughing was heard all the way at the front door once it was opened. "Fai?!"

"I-In here..." It came from the kitchen. The man ran out there and saw Fai leaning over the sink. He was even more pale than usual and it looked like he'd been throwing up. "I'm sorry...I couldn't even eat all the soup you made me..." Fai smiled very weakly before another fit of coughing overtook his body. Ketsu'd been right. It was magic flu, and it was affecting Fai much worse than most people were affected.

Kurogane frowned. "Really bad question, and the answer is obvious, but how do you feel?"

"Even worse than this earlier. My stomach hurts, I think I'm getting a cold, I obviously have that fever, I ache, and this cough is driving me insane..." Fai whimpered and rested his head against the counter.

Kurogane looked at Fai with some degree of sympathy and shook his head. The man sighed as he walked over to the potion cabinet and pulled out a yellow bottle. "Kuro-chu, I can't keep anything down..."

"You'll be able to keep this down. It has ginger in it. Ginger will calm your stomach."

"Really?" Kurogane handed him the bottle with a nod. "That'd be great." The blond shakily poured the solution down his throat. "Doesn't taste that bad either..."

"I'm glad." Kurogane took off his cloak and discreetly set the stuffed cat on the couch. "Come here now Fai." When the blond obeyed Kurogane scooped Fai in his arms. "Back to bed now. Try to rest all right?"

"What if I throw up again?"

"I'll bring you more things containing ginger." The mage set Fai down in his bed. "I'm going to make a bath for you...it won't exactly help, but it does make you feel...fresher while you're sick. I guess. Plus the steam will be good for the cold you think you're getting. Stay here. I'll be right back."

About ten minutes and five spells later Kurogane came back into the upstairs region holding the stuffed cat. "Fai?"

"Hm?"

"Feel any better?"

"Yeah, the ginger did help my stomach."

"Good." Kurogane came up to the side of the bed. Fai was facing the wall away from him. "I started that bath, it'll be ready in about fifteen minutes all right?"

"Kay."

Quickly before he could decide against it he pushed the cat against Fai's back. "That's for you." The man said this in a quick, but still fairly 'manly' tone before he rushed out of the room before Fai could see the object let alone comment on it.

Although he had failed at presenting it nicely, the man did hope that Fai liked it and that it would give him some form of happiness in his time of illness. He hoped this because even though it had been a long time ago he remembered having magic flu and remembered how horrible it had seemed. He also hoped this because he didn't want Fai to stop smiling even though he was sick. As goofy as it was, he liked that smile. He liked Fai to be happy.


	8. Chapter 7

_One of the twins ran out of the room. Dull blue eyes and blond hair now cut short although it didn't seem to be long past the time of when the twins had braided their hair to keep it out of their faces. The facial expression was blank, not seeming to know whether to smile like Fai or to grimace like Yuui. _

_His eyes closed and the young teen listened until he heard what he wanted and turned heading that way._

_This was not the tower. This was somewhere else. This place had halls and doors, it wasn't circular._

_After a few minutes the blond pushed open a door and came into a large hall. Two people stood in the hall, both had black hair. One wore a crown and a fur trimmed cloak. The other wore a red and black cloak and a red cloth headband. They appeared to be deep in conversation. _

_Meekly the teen opened his mouth. "A--." The blond seemed to sturggle to speak. "A-shura?"_

_The man with the crown turned around. Sure enough, it was Ashura, "Ah. Fai. Come here, please." He held out his hand and annunciated every syllable. _

_Fai seemed to think every syllable through before at last stepping forward. __"Ashura." He pointed to the other person who was looking away. "Who?"_

_"Ahhh." Ashura smiled and pointed to the man as well. "Kurogane."_

_"Kuro? Gane?" Fai frowned, not seeming to understand._

_Ashura held up one finger. "One word. Kurogane."_

_Fai smiled and giggled. "Kuro!"_

_Ashura sighed, but chuckled a bit as he looked to this other person. "Kurogane, you can look at Fai. He's not bad luck like everyone says. I'm also sorry, but he can't speak very well yet. Please, turn aruond. You'll make him sad if you don't."_

_An exasperated sigh was heard as the other man turned around. It was Kurogane... "You said he appeared here a couple months ago, right? From another world? It's no wonder he's blond, no native of Chatile would have that color hair."_

_"Yes. I've decided to take him as my son. I've called you here because he seems to have some sort of a magic knack. Besides I want everyone to see how cute he is." Ashura ruffled Fai's hair and Fai laughed, trying to fix the mess the king caused._

_Kurogane rolled his eyes. "He's not cute. He's a boy. Fourteen at oldest. He's almost a man."_

_"Four years away from it! I still get to dote until that time. And until that time he's cute." Ashura seemed childish himself as he wrapped his arms around Fai and hugged him. "Who could resist this golden hair! Really Mage Kurogane, have you no empathy for what is cute?!"_

_"Appearently not..."_

_"Cu-te?" Fai seemed to like the way that word sounded and pointed at Kurogane. "Cute!"_

_Ashura laughed full heartedly and squeezed Fai although the blond didn't seem to mind. "Yes! Kurogane is very cute! A little rough, but very cute!"_

_"Say that again?" Kurogane leaned down and forced Fai's arm down to his side. "I am not cute."_

_Fai only giggled and took a step away from the large man, raising his finger to point at him again, "Kuro-cute!" It seemed like almost as if the twin knew what he was saying as he chuckled mischiviously and put his hand to his mouth._

_"Why you little--"_

Kurogane jumpstarted as a loud hacking cough filled the room. The mage sighed and turned over. Fai was still asleep, but he coughed all the same.

He was about to get up and wake Fai up before he stopped breathing, but suddenly the coughing stopped and Fai's breathing returned to normal.

Kurogane wasn't mad at Fai for waking him, after all it was just another dream that he couldn't remember... Wait. No it wasn't. Kurogane could remember this dream. In fact he remembered it happening over five years ago. It hadn't been long after Fai had supposedly arrived in Chatile. It was also the first time that they had met.

It hadn't gone well...for him at any rate. Fai seemed to love it, being yelled at, probably because at the time he had no idea what he being told.

Kurogane had not returned that that castle for about six months after that meeting. When he did return Fai was both the same and a different person. The memory played so clearly in his mind he did not need to fall asleep for him to remember it perfectly.

He remembered that Fai had learned to speak a lot better by the next time he saw him. He had also looked older, more mature, although he hadn't really acted much different. Fai had still called him Kuro-cute for three hours that day. Finally Kurogane had stopped that nickname by agreeing to show Fai a Moon Shimmer spell if he promised to never call him 'Kuro-cute' again. This had just led to the variety of new names Fai had come up with by the next time he had come, and the time after that, and the time after that...it never ended.

Kurogane jumped when Fai moaned in his sleep. The mage sat up in his own bed looking to where Fai's shivering and toss-turning form lay. Kurogane couldn't remember his own magic flu being nearly this bad. Sure, he'd been in bed with a fever, and he had developed a rather nasty case of sniffles, but he'd never thrown up or coughed like Fai did.

"Fai..." After another minute of watching, the mage couldn't take it any longer. He carefully removed the blankets from over Fai's body and removed the stuffed cat Fai had lovingly decided to call TigerLilly from his arms. He tsked as Fai unconciously reached up as his lovey was taken away, trying to get it back. "No Fai...you can have it back later...when I make you better..."

Kurogane waited until Fai finally pulled his arms back to him in his sleep, his thin and frail form shivering as he hugged himself now. "Don't ask me why, but I can't stand seeing you this way..." The mage picked the boy up and went on down the stairs into the dining room. As if Fai knew he was awake the blond clung to Kurogane like he was afraid to fall. Kurogane was pretty sure Fai did this because he was so cold and Kurogane probably felt warm.

Careful to not disturb Fai he lit a lanturn and took several spellbooks off the bookcase and sat down with them. Fai still lay asleep in his arms.

The mage bgan to flip through the books, he'd tried potions, and those gave very temperary effects to dull Fai's nausa or reduce his coughing for some time. Kurogane wanted something that would give real results. Fai was suffering from this, and in turn Kurogane was suffering because Fai was suffering. He didn't know why he was empathetic to Fai, and he didn't want to know why, but he was.

So he searched.

During this search Fai only woke up once, and luckily fell back asleep quickly after that thinking that what he saw before his eyes was a fever dream. That gave Kurogane lots of time to look for a medicine or a spell that would help Fai, but it did not mean that he found one in the end.

In the end Kurogane was forced to come back upstairs and just lay Fai down in his bed once more. All his research told him was that he had to sleep, rest, eat, keep warm. There was no magic cure for the magic flu. "I'm sorry Fai..." The man sighed as he handed the blond his TigerLilly back. "I tried." Fai's arms wrapped desperatly around his stuffed toy and snuggled with it in his uneasy dreams. "I've done what I can. You have to do the rest." Without seeming to realize it he leaned down and kissed Fai's forehead. It was really warm. He really had a high fever...

Kurogane sighed, still not realizing what he had just done as he crawled back into his own bed and pulled the covers over himself, watching Fai as he slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

"Good morning. How do you feel?" 

"No better than yesterday..." Fai's hoarse voice spoke as blue eyes stared up at Kurogane with a longing...a longing of not being ill. "It's been three days...will I ever get better?"

"You will. It takes about a week Fai...you will get better...I'll kill you if you don't." Fai's weak chuckle could be heard. "I'm serious. You will get better or you will have to deal with me."

"No...that's not what made me laugh...if I don't get better...then I die. How are you going to kill me if I'm already dead?"

Kurogane frowned as he looked at Fai. Had Fai actually given thought to that? "I"m talented that way, I'll seek out necromancy and bring you back just so I can kill you again for dieing. Good enough answer?"

Fai chuckled again turning his face into his pillow. "Plenty."

"Good. Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing...OW!" Fai rubbed the back of his head as he felt Kurogane pull out a single strand of hair. "I ache! That makes it worse! My sense of pain is magnified, why did you do that?"

"Because. And I'll keep doing it everytime you give me an answer like that. Now, what do you want to eat?"

Fai grumbled and continued to rub his head as if it had been something much worse than just losing a single hair. "I don't care...anything. It all tastes the same."

"What does it all taste like?"

"Disgusting bland things."

Kurogane could not help but give a snort of a laugh at the answer Fai gave him. "All right. I'll bring you something to eat...you rest."

"Rest is all I can do..." Fai frowned as he reached down as far as he could to the floor trying to pick up TigerLilly. "Can't reach..." The blond sighed and was about to move so that he could reach it, but Kurogane beat him to it and handed him the stuffed cat.

"You really like that thing don't you?"

Fai nodded holding it close to his body as if it were a precious gem. "I love TigerLilly. You gave me TigerLilly. Besides, she's warm and cuddly, and she'll stay near me even though I'm sick...you leave all the time."

"Not because I'm afraid of getting ill, I can't catch what you have." The man sighed and ruffled Fai's hair earning a mewl of unhappiness from his pupil. "It's because you chose the worst time of the year to get sick. I have lots of work to do."

"I know...I just get kinda lonely, that's understandable right? I mean you don't want to be alone ever, and then you want it even less when you're sick...everyone wants to feel loved and when you're sick it feels like the world doesn't love you. The world is a pretty big thing to not be loved by..." Fai's hands stroked TigerLilly's head as if it were a real cat. The touches were gentle and loving and he nuzzled his cheek to it closing his eyes.

"Fai, you're loved by lots of people. Don't you ever worry about being unloved."

Fai frowned. "Even so, there's only one person I want to love me..." The blond managed a smile and waved his hand slightly. "Oh, please Kuro-sama, don't let me keep you back from your work go on now...I promise, I'll rest."

"Okay. I'll bring you food in a while."

* * *

"That thing is going to fall apart if you keep hugging it so tightly." 

Fai shook his head sitting up slightly in bed, he looked like a child as he did so, moving with such a lack of coordination. "TigerLilly won't fall apart. She can't, not until I'm better at the very least." His voice was clearly heard, but it was muffled as he spoke into the animal.

"Because she's the one who stays with you?" Fai nodded vigerously into TigerLilly. "Fai...if it bothers you that much to be alone then I'll stay with you. I'll lock the doors for the day and I'll stay."

Fai shook his head now. "No...Kuro-tan would only stay because Father told you to take care of me or..." Fai's eyes got big and he pulled his face away from TigerLilly at last. "Father! He doesn't know! What if he finds out and is angry because we didn't tell him?! What if!" Kurogane put his hand over Fai's mouth to silence him.

"Shh." Kurogane waited until Fai's eyes showed that his ears were listening. "For one thing, your father would not get angry that you didn't tell him...he'd be worried even if you did tell him. Perhaps he'd even want to be here, but he's the King, he's a little too busy to be here. We'll keep it to ourselves, if he ever finds out, well, it'll be so far down the road there'd be no reason for him to get upset even if he would have. Okay?" Fai nodded into Kurogane's hand.

"Secondly, that is not the only reason I'd stay. I am worried about you Fai. You've gotten much more ill than I or anyone else I know has gotten from Magic Flu." The man took a deep breath before continuing. "I remember when I got this illness. There was no one there for me at all, I didn't have my master nearby to even bring me food. It was the worst I ever remembered feeling so I told myself once I found out what this was that I'd be here for you...if you need me to be here more, tell me. Understand?"

Fai nodded. "Good." He took his hand away. "Now, do you want me to stay?" Fai nodded again. "All right. Move over."

"What?"

"You heard. Move over."

Fai took a minute to comprehend what Kurogane wanted and his face went even more red before at last he obeyed and watched as Kurogane pulled back the covers, got under them himself, and leaned his back against the headboard. After a minute the mage reached out and pulled Fai to him. "Try to sleep now. I won't leave."

Fai made a small squeaking noise and wriggled slightly as he tried to get into a different position, at last he seemed to get comfortable and closed his eyes. "Kuro-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Kurogane grunted. "If you want to thank me, get better."

* * *

"You're really a fool Kurogane. You know that right?" 

Kurogane lifted his head off his pillow and gave a half glare to the person who was obviously Yuui, "Shouldn't you be sick too?"

Yuui nodded as he sat up on the bed ever so carefully setting TigerLilly down. Just like anything else Fai loved ((with the exception of Ashura)) Yuui was sure to be very careful and loving with the stuffed animal. "I am. In fact I'm here to save Fai a couple hours of suffering."

"I see..." Kurogane laid his head back on the pillow. "So why am I a fool?"

"You can't see how you feel, you can't see how others feel for you...it hurts everyone around you. However, that is not the main reason you're a fool. Not at the moment at any rate." Yuui held out his hand. "I know you were looking for a cure the other day. You don't want to heal him, that'll leave the possibility of it coming back since his immune system didn't completely reject it...now, I want the feather."

Kurogane sat up rubbing the back of his head, "You're really strange Yuui..."

"I'm aware...now give me the feather."

The mage sighed, not exactly sure why Yuui wanted the feather, but got up from his bed and got it out of his keeping place for it and then handed it to Yuui. Yuui took the object and held it to his chest. After a moment there was a bright glow that slowly faded. What had happened? Kurogane had no idea what Yuui had just done...

"Here." Yuui offered the feather back. "How do I look?"

Kurogane frowned as he looked at the blond. At first he didn't think there was any difference, but then he saw it. "You look healthier...your skin has more natural color to it. You also look more...relaxed? Yes, relaxed."

"Good. I feel better too."

"What did you do?"

"I used its magic to dull the symptoms. Don't worry, the feather still has all it's magic, I only used a fraction, of a fraction, of a fraction, of a fraction of it's power."

"Are you sure that was safe?"

"Pretty sure. We're still sick though, Fai'll be in bed for a couple more days, he'll just be more coherent."

"At least he'll be getting better..."

"At least there we agree." Kurogane looked at Yuui and was fairly positive it was the first time he'd ever seen Yuui smile kindly. Perhaps Yuui and Fai were more ill than he thought? Or was it just a trick of the light? There was no way to know.


	9. Chapter 8

A//N: This chapter drove me up a wall! I understand it after rewriting it about ten times...I hope you understand it...and don't worry this will be the ONLY chapter that is like this. Anyway, I hope after all the effort put into it that you like it...Time for me to go recover from writing it...

* * *

"Kuro-chan! I feel better today!" Kurogane smiled behind his hand as he pushed Fai back into his bed. The boy was trying to stand up and Kurogane knew that while he'd be able to...it wasn't a good idea yet. 

"You're still sick. You're better by comparison, but you still need to rest...how good do you feel?"

"Good enough that I can laugh and smile."

Kurogane smiled wider himself. He was truly glad that Fai was feeling better, even if it was just because of the feather's influence.

"Good...think you can eat something and not have it taste like disgusting bland things?"

Fai put his hand to his lips as if he were thinking, "I think so...I can't be sure until I try though, now can I?"

"No, I suppose not. I'll bring you something, but then I have to go out again. Not for long though, just for a few potion ingredients."

"Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll be okay now." The young man hugged TigerLilly tightly as he smiled. His health had obviously improved his attitude. "Go buy whatever you need. I'll still be here when you get back."

"All right. If you're sure." Fai nodded a yes before Kurogane went down and fixed both of their breakfasts and brought half of it up to Fai and went on ahead out of the house eating his half as he went.

He stopped at the apothecary and picked up a few key ingredients that he would need for his latest batch of customers. He went here, he went there, buying things until he was pretty sure he had everything he needed before starting to head back to his and Fai's home.

Much like Fai had encountered more than two months ago, there was someone waiting outside the door waiting for him. "Hey, we're closed. Come back another day."

The young boy bit his lip and shook his head. "Please! Sir! Mister Mage!" The boy bowed deeply to him and held out a small envelope. "T-this is a message straight from the King himself! I just needed to get it to you!"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, but thanked the boy as he took the letter. When he opened it he found that it was very short. Very quickly written, so quickly written in fact that the legibility of it rivaled on Fai's handwriting before he had gone to Ketsu for lessons. As execrable as it was, the message was clear. The king wanted Kurogane and Fai to come to the castle at once. Even though Fai was feeling much better now...he was still in no shape to be traveling, even as close as the castle was.

Kurogane sighed and rolled the note up, placing it in his pocket as he went inside and set the ingredients on the table before he grabbed his Mage's garb and quickly changed his clothes. He wouldn't tell Fai that he was leaving again, he figured that he wouldn't be too long, and thus Fai wouldn't need to worry.

He set out, walking swiftly toward the castle. The man wondered what could be so urgent. Why was Ashura seemingly so worried? What had gone wrong?

He was instantly ushered into the castle the moment he got to the gates and the guard kept going on and on about something that was catastrophic apparently... "All right, here it is, King Ashura will be with you in a couple minutes. I beg of you, please, do not panic when you set foot in this room." Kurogane distinctly remembered another guard saying something very similar to what this one had just said the day he had met Fai...he wondered what had happened.

He opened the door, came inside and shut it. He turned around and gasped. "Fai!?" He gasped as he saw the blond sitting on a chair...on the floor sat a young boy with brown hair and standing nearby was a girl with reddish hair...not black...

"Kuro-pon?"

"What?" That was his voice, but it was not him...

"No...not you Kuro-chan...look." Fai raised a hand and pointed at the mage, and another man came from a corner and Kurogane gasped, backing into the door, it was like looking into mirror. Except it was a mirror that wore different clothing and looked like he was going to kill him at any moment.

"Who are you?" The other Kurogane poked at the Mage's chest and the Mage slapped his hand away.

As he spoke he used a highly overdramatic voice that was uncharacteristic for him. He was either around Fai way too much, or he wanted to comehow be different from this other Kurogane. "I am Archmage Kurogane! Wielder of the Chatile's Sun Staff! Personal adviser of magical matters to the King of Chatile, and I have been this for over fifty years! Who are you?!"

This other Kurogane snorted. "Kurogane the ninja from Nihon."

The mage raised an eyebrow. "Short title..."

This Fai came around from the other Kurogane's side. "And this other world thing doesn't bother you?"

"No. Because you come from a different world yourself."

The blond frowned in confusion. "Of course I do, but what does that have to do with you?"

Kurogane looked behind the two men when a third, male, but younger voice spoke. "I think he means another Fai-san has landed here from another world Fai-san..."

"Whatever that kid said." The mage pointed to him. "He's right. You're not the first other worldly beings we've encountered..."

"So there's a Fai here too?"

Before Mage Kurogane could speak a door on the other side of the room opened and shut as another person came in. "Enough! No more questioning! Let's get down to business...Mage Kurogane, rise...you don't have to bow...where's Fai?" Ashura looked around the room. "I see this Fai, but I don't see my son!"

"King Ashura, I could not bring Prince Fai."

"Why not?"

Kurogane sighed. "Prince Fai is...sick."

"With what?"

"Magic flu."

Ashura seemed very upset by this but quickly shook his head. "When you go back to your home I want you to not leave his side until he is well again, do you understand Mage?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now," Ashura sat down and waved for them all to do so as well. They all obeyed before he continued with his speech. "These four have been asking about a feather...You and Yuui brought a feather to me almost a month ago, did you not?"

Kurogane noticed this other Fai flinch at the name Yuui. Kurogane could not help but wonder what experiences with that name this Fai had gone through. In fact he wondered about each of these people, especially this seeming copy of himself, but he pushed all this aside so that he could answer Ashura. "Yes. Fai found the feather about two months ago. It was morning and he almost fell out of our second story window to catch it. Fai noticed right away that it wasn't normal, and I noticed soon after that it seemed to have a kind of magic...Yuui however has had the most luck with it. He seems to even be able to control it...last night he reduced Fai's flu symptoms by somehow making it glow..."

"Really? That's impressive..."

"However, I cannot hand it over to these people without Fai. Even though I am the one who keeps it. Fai found it, it is legally his. Even if it was originally yours, you'll have to convince my Fai to give it to you."

"Well that settles that. You four will stay here until my son is better. At that time the Mage and Fai will come here and you will negotiate. Understood?"

The boy and the girl looked at each other for a moment before the boy looked to Ashura and nodded. "Understood."

"Good. My orders to you Mage Kurogane are to make sure Prince Fai gets well as soon as possible and then bring him here when he can walk again. Bring the feather with you. How long do you think it will be?"

Kurogane shook his head slightly. "A couple days maybe. He's greatly improved, he even tried to get up this morning."

"Good." Without so much as a goodbye or a see you later Ashura walked out of the room. "So. Why do you need this feather anyway?"

"Is Kuro-myu suspicious?" This other Fai laughed.

"Frankly, yes. My Fai will trust you, but he trusts everyone. It's my job to protect him, and teach him about the world, if there is something I do not know, I must learn it so that he won't trip over it."

The boy spoke. "I'm Syaoran. This is Princess Sakura."

Kurogane nodded slightly. "That's wonderful."

"The reason we need the feathers is because Princess Sakura lost her memories and the memories are in those feathers."

For a moment Kurogane had a look of disbelief. Then, very slowly, a smile crept over his face. "Figures."

"What figures?"

"Five years ago a thirteen year old child with blond hair arrived in this world. For months he supposedly screamed in fear in another tongue at people, but when he finally was able to speak to us he told us his name was Fai Flourite, and that was all. He had no memories, he still has no memories of his life before he came here. So it really figures that he's the one that found a feather that has memories in it. Heh." Mage Kurogane stood to his feet. "I'll bring him and the feather by when he's well. He'll be thrilled to see you."

"Why? Because we're the same?"

"No...because you three don't have black hair. Fai's the only one in this world that doesn't have black hair, he'll be thrilled to see others, even if it's just a moment. I should get back. I told him I was leaving for only a little while...and that boy is impatient..."

* * *

_"I'm going to play Sun's Mirage on you and I, Fai."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I need to go outside. There's something coming. We can't be recognized...you're not coming with me, but I don't want to take the change of you being recognized."_

_Slowly Fai nodded and Yuui lifted up his staff of the sun, a small flash coming from it and the two children looked like starved beings, slightly younger, but starved and dirty._

_"Wow...we look horrible..." Fai said looking at his hands and then at Yuui's face._

_"That's what I was going for. No country would ever let twins become this way. No one will think that we're such a thing."_

_Fai went and sat on the bed looking out the window. "What could be coming that you need to be so careful?"_

_Yuui frowned. "Soldiers."_

* * *

"Kuro-myu!" Kurogane opened his eyes and a smile instantly curled his lips as he realized that it was Fai who was waking him. "Shouldn't we be going to the castle? Father does want us to come, right?" 

"Only if you're better."

Fai nodded vigorously. "I feel great! I just want to run around and..." Fai didn't finish the sentence, instead he sighed happily and hugged Kurogane tightly.

"I'm glad. I didn't like it when you were ill." Slowly and hesitantly Kurogane reached out and hugged Fai back, rubbing the blond's back gently.

Kurogane could feel Fai smile widely into his shoulder and he felt the blond's fingers curl into his back before Fai pulled away from the hug. "Can I cook breakfast for you today? Since you did so for me all this week?"

Kurogane paused, he didn't really like letting others do things for him unless he was really still asleep. If that was the case he'd just wave his hand or grunt at Fai telling him to do as he pleased. He didn't want to say no to Fai though. It was really getting hard for him to do. It wasn't just because Fai was the heir to the kingdom. He would truly feel bad if he denied Fai something he wanted, within a reasonable amount. The mage sighed and waved his hand slightly. "Go ahead...but I'm coming downstairs to eat it."

"Thank you Mage!" Fai stood to his face with a bright, bright smile and bowed slightly before practically skipping out of the room to do this. Kurogane smiled once again. He knew Fai would take on his normal attitude that would annoy him, but he preferred to be annoyed rather than have Fai sick and miserable in bed.

* * *

"Now, remember what I told you. You have the feather right?" Fai nodded slightly and patted one side of his chest to indicate that was where he was keeping it. "Right, now please try to act like a diplomat. Yes these are versions of ourselves from another world, but really, we should try to set a good impression…" 

"Of course Kuro-sama. I understand perfectly." Fai smiled and fake saluted. "All right. Let's get this over with." Fai readjusted his circlet slightly and went to open the doors. Kurogane sighed, they were doomed.

When he opened the doors Fai seemed to become a different person. The smile was still there, but he spoke firmly and quickly talking to these travelers that looked like them. He quickly negotiated a deal with them, what they would give for the feather and so on and so forth. Fai never seemed to be even in the least bit phased by the fact that he was looking at himself half the time. It was almost as if Fai had changed into Yuui, but that was impossible, it was daylight.

"You mentioned earlier that Sakura-san falls asleep after a feather is returned to her. Correct?"

"Y-yes. She does…"

Fai smiled gently, "Then I suggest you stay here until she wakes up. After all, you don't know what world you will fall into next. It could be something really dangerous." The four travelers nodded slightly and Fai stood to his feet pulling his cloak off his shoulders and setting it down before motioning slightly to Sakura and the other Fai. "Sakura-san. Fai-san. Please come with me?"

The two nodded and stood to their feet following the prince out of the room. Before the blond left his hand trailed softly on Mage Kurogane's shoulder. "Stay here…speak with them, make sure they're not bored."

"Of course Fai…"

"Thank you." The door clicked closed and for a minute there was complete silence in the room. This lasted until the ninja of 'Nihon' spoke.

"Is your Fai always like that?"

"Serious and calm?"

"Yes."

Mage Kurogane shook his head slightly. "I've never seen him in such a manner. Can I assume that yours doesn't act serious at all?"

"You can."

There was an even longer silence before the boy called Syaoran spoke. "What it's like to be a Mage in this world?"

Kurogane let a small smile escape his lips as he shrugged. "It's like being a mage. Mages have magic, you have magic, you live, you serve people. You take on a childish apprentice like Fai, you take care of that apprentice and you go on. I don't have anything to compare it to, so it's just normal to me. It might be better for you to ask Prince Fai that question. He doesn't have a full set of memories, but he lived most of his life as a prince in this castle before being thrown into a mage's life."

Syaoran nodded slightly, "But didn't you live a normal life until you were thrown into training?"

"I…didn't have parents. Well I did, but they just shoved me into my Master's arms the moment I was old enough. I hardly remember their faces, let alone what life was like."

"I'm…sorry."

Mage Kurogane shook his head. "Don't be. How can I be sad over something I hardly remember? I'm pleased with my life, they made the right choice for me. Great things have happened because they shoved me in Subaru's arms."

"Subaru?"

"Yes."

Syaoran frowned deeply. "Is Subaru a twin?"

Kurogane shook his head. "No. He's got a sister, but she's younger than him. He's just a plain old mage who serves Tomoyo…"

"This is a complex world…"

"You've met both a Subaru and a Tomoyo?"

"We've met a Tomoyo once, but not a Subaru, just someone we met was looking for one…"

Kurogane nodded. He then decided to go out on a limb. "I see...would this person's name happen to be Seishiro?"

"You've met him?!"

"Yes...but not yours. Seishiro is another magic user who lives very close to Subaru." They were also lovers, but Kurogane didn't mention that. He shook his head from side to side to clear his head of the memory of when he found out what Subaru really meant when he had told his a young Kurogane that he and Seishiro were 'like family.' Kurogane remembered promising himself at the age of fifteen to never have a lover...of course Subaru had looked no older than Kurogane at the time, he now looked a bit older, but the memory still burned in his mind.

He watched Syaoran open his mouth to say something but the door burst open and the two Fai's and the girl named Sakura came back in. "Father accepted. All you have to do is tell me about the different worlds you've been to, and Kurogane, you must record this before I give them the feather."

Kurogane nodded, that would take him about five minutes for him to accomplish, the part of these travelers telling Fai about the worlds they'd gone to would take longer.

The mage stood to his feet and left the room heading down to the vast library that the castle contained. That was where he'd have to record this whole ordeal with the feather.

A small smile curled his lips as he thought of the face that Fai would be wearing as they told him of their adventures. It would be clouded and happy. He'd sit with his head resting in his hands, listening as if it were some great romance story. He'd get so involved that the blond probably wouldn't even realize when they had finished. He knew exactly why Fai had wanted that as the price for the feather. Memories…these people came from another world and so did the prince. Even if Fai pretended to not care, he cared greatly. He wanted to remember, he wanted to know who he was, what had happened…where he came from.

Kurogane had always been able to sense that about Fai. Fai acted very happy and joyous and to an extent he was. He was happy with his life, he was happy with his father and Chatile, and Kurogane supposed that Fai was happy with Kurogane as well. Even so there was this small part that constantly chewed on Fai's mind keeping him from being truly happy. This part was the want of knowledge. The want to know his origins.

Kurogane opened a book and took a pen down from a higher shelf. Fancy handwriting began to fly across the page telling of where the feather came from and where it was now. As expected this only took him a few moments to do, but the mage remained in the library for another half hour. He didn't remember what he'd done during this time, it wasn't one of those dreams that he couldn't remember because he hadn't even fallen asleep…all he could remember doing was thinking on Fai and laying his head on the table…then a half hour had passed.

He surely hadn't been thinking on Fai all that time…

The mage stood to his feet and went on back up to where the travelers and Fai would be. He knocked on the door and it opened a crack. He heard Fai's voice from right in front of him. "Right, now make sure she's fully awake before you leave, okay?" There was a murmur that Kurogane couldn't make out before Fai opened the door fully. "Well thank you. I wish you luck with the rest of your journey."

"Thank you."

The prince waved his hand slightly and then closed the door, leaning back against it looking down at the ground. "Kuro-tan? Can we please go home?"

Kurogane frowned deeply at the tone of voice. It wasn't like his tone when he was sick, but it was close to the same amount of misery. The man reached out and forced the blond to look up at him. Fai looked almost ready to cry. "What's wrong?" Inside Kurogane panicked as he watched the bright blue eyes close and Fai bite his lip shaking his head. "What's wrong?"

Fai shook his head again and pulled away from the touch starting to head down the hall. "Fai! What's wrong?!" He followed the blond, finally getting close enough and pulling on his arm. Fai did something Kurogane had thought the blond incapable of doing. He snatched his arm back as if he'd just been whipped and glared over his shoulder at the man.

"It's nothing Kuro-rin. Let's go."

"It is not nothing! Not when you're acting like a beaten dog! Did they do something to you?!"

"No. They were great. Really kind. It's nothing Kuro-chu…I'm being…selfish. It'll pass. Please, forget it, let's go home."

"Fai! Please…I want to know…I…I want to help you."

"I don't think there's anything you can do Kuro-myu. Not unless you've recently figured out how to give me my memories or have been withholding information all this time."

"Explain…" Kurogane pulled gently on Fai's arm and made them both sit on the edge of the stairs.

"It's foolish really…I was listening to all that they said and I kept thinking, "Wow this must be so freighting." They're just like me, waking up in new worlds that they have no idea what's going on or where they are…then I realized, they're not at all like me. Not even the other person who looks like me and has my name. They know where they're from, even Sakura-san who lost her memories. They know where they are from. They know that soon they will know where they are."

Kurogane frowned at the words, it didn't sound so much like Fai was saddened that he didn't know but was… "You're jealous? Jealous that they know?"

Fai shrugged. "I guess that would be one way to put it. I want to know so much…to know where I come from. I don't even care about what happened to me, I just want to know who I was and where I was before I was here."

"Fai…" Kurogane shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're here now. What? Are we not enough for you?"

Fai's eyes widened, and he looked at Kurogane desperately. "No! No! Please, don't think that! This world, Father, the people…you…they're all wonderful! I just…" Fai sighed and looked away again.

Kurogane chuckled and tugged at a lock of the blond's hair. "I was joking Fai." When Fai didn't seem to brighten at all Kurogane reached out and hugged the boy to him, stroking his hair gently. "And if it helps any I think that you'll remember someday."

The mage felt Fai turn his head into his chest and heard him take in a deep breath. "Thank you Kuro-sama. That helps."


	10. Chapter 9

A//N: Well...this was not what I expected this chapter to be...oh well. Not much I can really do about it. I really expected the thing that takes up this entire chapter to take up a very small portion of the chapter and I expected the thing that leaves off for the next chapter to be this chapter!

It's not a bad thing I suppose...it explains everything about the dreams and such, which yes indeed means soon we will be coming to an end of this story as well. Not sure exactly when it will happen, but it will happen. It seems like all my stories are coming to an end...I need to come up with more ideas.

Enjoy! Read and Review.

* * *

"Where have you been Fai?!" Kurogane yelled at the blond in worry as the door clicked closed. It seemed like the moment Fai had finished dinner he had gone out the door, it was now almost three hours later and Fai hadn't said a word about where he was going. 

"Fai hasn't been anywhere, Fai thinks he's in bed upstairs."

"Fine, where have you been Yuui?" Kurogane drummed his fingers on his arm as he stood in front of Fai's other self, "I've been worried sick, letting Fai or even you out there in the dark for that long."

Yuui smiled softly. "I was at the castle. I...wanted to speak with the other 'Fai.' I wanted to catch him on a lie he told. Even though when I confronted him he denied it."

"Pretty useless trip then, now wasn't it?"

Yuui shook his head and came forward, hanging Fai's cloak on it's hook. "No, in fact it was the most useful conversation I've had in all my time in Chatile. It's given me the strength to talk to you. To tell you...rather than continue to fail to show you." Yuui's touch was very gentle as he pulled Kurogane toward the couch and made them both sit down on it. "Before I remember telling you that I remembered our lives before Chatile. I was not lying." Yuui took in a deep breath. "I also told you to pay attention to your dreams if you wanted to figure it out. It is now obvious that you can do no such thing and so I will tell you what happened."

Kurogane frowned. "What changed your mind?"

"That other Fai. He is not Fai. He is me. He looks like Fai, just like I do, but he is not Fai, he is Yuui. He lies to himself and to others to keep that grin on his face. He knows that someday it will come crashing down and he's already decided that he will lie until every one of his lies is debunked." Yuui shook his head. "I had come to a similar decision, but five minutes in that room with him changed my mind. I can see how the others will suffer from it in his future, I do not want Fai to be like that here..." Yuui stopped speaking and looked to the floor. When he looked up again his face was very serious. "Kurogane, Mage of Chatile and the wielder of the only Sun Staff in this world, will you listen to me? Will you also promise to not tell Fai about this until the day comes?"

For a moment Kurogane was silent and then he nodded. "Yes I will."

"Thank you." Yuui closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fai and I were born in a small kingdom in the world of Moira. We were twins. We were not royalty or anything of the like, but because we were twins we were hailed as such in our world. To the people of Moira twins were an ultimate sign of good luck. This was because twins of all kinds were given powers that were beyond simple magic.

"Fai and I were born as Celestial Twins. I, the Sun twin was blessed with powers of Future Sight and Sun's Mirage. Fai, the Moon twin was blessed with Dream Seer and Moon Healing.

"For a long time we were happy, we smiled and we played like normal children did. Then the war came. Because we were twins, we would obviously top targets. As such we were taken from our parents and placed in a tower that was shielded from others view. Once a week or so a person would come and bring us food.

"I predicted that the war would not last long, and that we would win. I was wrong on both accounts. The war lasted two years, much longer than the couple months I had thought, and we lost. Our king died in battle and a new king took over. King Ashura."

"That's why you don't like him? He destroyed your life there?"

Yuui shook his head. "That is not why I do not like the king here...truly I do not find him so bad. I just...don't trust any Ashura. Even though I guess I should after all both Ashura's did for us..."

"I'm sorry, I interrupted, continue."

"That's all right, I expected you to ask questions." Yuui picked up from where he left off. "Obviously after the war no one came to bring us food so I was forced to go out on my own while Fai was asleep. On my first outting I ran across Ashura who instantly knew who I was and surprisingly didn't kill me, instead gave me food and told me that he wanted me and Fai as his children.

"I blew him off, but kept going back to him for food even though he kept asking and occasionally begging for Fai and myself to come to him. My biggest mistake was not trusting him. If I had trusted him and brought Fai to him then...none of it would have happened." Yuui sighed deeply and leaned back against the couch seeming to fight with himself about telling the rest of the story.

At long last he continued. "About a year after the war ended another war was coming. Soldiers from another land had decided to strike our kingdom while we were still week. The exact details aren't important, but the point was that even though I was cautious and careful, when I went out to see what was going on Fai was shot and fell from the tower. He hit the ground dying at my feet. I begged him to use Moon healing, but since it was during the day even with all of his power he could only prolong his life and suffering for a couple hours."

"If that's true then..."

"How is he here? I'm getting to that. King Ashura appeared by our side...as it turned out he knew all along that we had been living there. He hadn't wanted to force us to do anything. He could have just come and taken us, but he wanted us to come on our, which it was now too late to do.

"He offered to give me a gift. He himself was a magic user and offered to use a spell that one can only use once. He would take Fai's spirit from his body before it died and 'inject' into another body. However there were no available soulless bodies...so I offered myself.

"Ashura warned me that this could possibly kill me instead, but I accepted anyway. I couldn't let him die! He was my entire life! Without him I might as well be dead anyway!"

"But it didn't kill you."

Yuui laughed. He laughed a hard, cold laugh. "Yes it is. It's killing me. It's slow, but it is killing me. Even now I feel my life ebbing away from this body. It just isn't as immediate as we thought it might be." The man smiled at Kurogane, "What happened was that Fai lost his memories during the process. His heart was against it, and his memories were attached to his heart, so both of those things remained with the body. That is why he cannot remember anything. He chose to give up his memories. Fai thought that if he was being forced to live that he might as well live a new life."

"That's..." Kurogane's words were cut off.

"It's nothing you could understand." Yuui's head turned sharply to Kurogane. "Even if you remembered the dreams I've been showing you, you could never truly understand my pain or Fai's pain." Yuui's hardened expression suddenly softened. "Even so...I trust you to try."

"Why did you come here?"

"Ashura recommended it. He said a new world would be...good for us. So before Fai woke up for the first time he sent us here. I don't think he knew that Fai would become a prince, and that he would fall in love so quickly...He just knew it would be a better life for him, and a better life for me...as much of a life as I had left."

Yuui chuckled sadly. "I suppose I owe an explanation as to your forgotten dreams, don't I? I've been trying to show you my memories in those dreams so that maybe you would understand a little better and so you would be able to comfort him when I'm gone...

"Since the power was originally Fai's I cannot control it very well and I fail at keeping it in your mind when you wake up. I hope you're not angry about that, I merely thought that showing you would be better than telling you."

Kurogane shook his head to say he wasn't angry and then asked another question. "He dislikes you now. Why would he need to be comforted when you're gone?"

"Because I am the only thing that keeps him from knowing my memories now. When I disappear my memories will not. They will become his memories. He will effectively become a mixture of us both. Don't worry, he will still be Fai in personality and name. He will just gain my memories because it's my body that he'll get full access to, and I am no longer there to hog my memories to myself.

"Fai being Fai, the memories will distress him, and he will feel alone. I don't want him to be alone. All my time here I've been looking for someone to take my place when he remembers. I finally decided on you." Yuui smiled. "In his own way Fai chose you as well. He cares for you more than anyone else. Will you? Will you take care of him for me?"

After a moment Kurogane shook his head slightly and Yuui looked almost heartbroken until the mage spoke, "And you call me an idiot...I can't believe you Yuui. You've been keeping this from me while Fai's been suffering on his own. How long do I have to prepare?"

"Two months at most. Please, never make him cry like I did? Never give him the pain I did?"

"You're really not the person you pretended to be are you?" Kurogane chuckled as he stood to his feet. "I will take care of Fai for you. I'll do what I can for him, even after he becomes king."

Yuui let out a breath of air that he had probably been holding inside himself. "Thank you. It means the world to me."

"Now, to bed with you, you little liar. We'll talk more about this next week when you visit."

Yuui smiled with a brightness that not even Fai could match. He even looked lighter, like a weight had been taken off his shoulders and thrown into space. "Of course, thank you again."

Kurogane had been just about to follow the blond up the stairs to their room and go to sleep himself, but he was stopped by a knock at the door. Cursing whomever thought that they were open this late at night the Mage opened the door and was washed over by a wave of powerful, magical aura. Very familiar magical aura. In front of Kurogane stood two people. Both had black hair, and they looked to be about the same height. One held a Mage's staff, the other a Summoner's tome. "Good evening Kurogane-kun. It's been a long time." The one who held the staff bowed his head. "I'm sorry it's so late. Teris is a long way to walk."

Kurogane nodded and stood to one side for them to come inside. "Of course. Come in Master Subaru. You too Seishiro-san. I was just speaking to a young boy about you earlier today. What a coincidence."


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: It's been a while since I updated this story... ((yes two weeks is a while)) These next couple chapters are basically fillers to take up space and time until the ending of this story. I don't know exactly how far away the end of the story is, but it's rapidly approaching.

Read, review, and hopefully enjoy.

* * *

"Fai-kun...calm down..."

Fai jabbed his Lunar staff in the direction of the two magicians that were in his and Kurogane's dining room. A deep and serious look was seated on his face as he threatened them with it. "No! I will not calm down! I wake up, find that there are strange people in this place who know my name, and Kuro-chan isn't here! Where did you put him! Who are you? Tell me or I'll make some sort of spell explode! Kuro-myu doesn't like that and you won't either!" He spoke at a very fast pace that shouldn't have been possible for someone of his language skills.

The two magicians faces softened and one of them chuckled despite the threat. "Make a spell explode?" The non-chuckling one raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly as he said this. "You haven't gotten past that stage?"

"Kuro-chan? Kuro-myu? Do you mean Kurogane-kun? I thought I was pushing it by calling him -kun, but you...oh wow you've pushed it way farther. Does he know you call him that? If so, how are you still alive?"

Fai made a growling noise and jabbed the staff at them again. This time the shorter of the two magician's grabbed the staff and pulled it out of Fai's grip. He studied it and ran his fingers over the designs engraved in it. "Impressive, you may end up being more powerful than Kurogane-kun..."

"Master Subaru, don't put thoughts like that into Fai's head." Kurogane seemed to appear out of nowhere and took the staff away from him before handing it back to Fai. "Seishiro-san you should stop him from saying such things."

The second magician pushed a pair of glasses up further on his nose and shrugged. "I can't really do that. I'm the weaker magician in our connection."

Kurogane sighed, "Oh don't start talking about connections..."

"Kurogane-kun..." Subaru interrupted Kurogane and Seishiro. "Are you aware of the nicknames that Fai-kun has for you?"

The mage of Chatile rolled his eyes and nodded, "Constantly...Fai, can't you even fake respect for me when we have guests over?"

"Why would I fake something I really have? I have tons of respect for Kuro-chii, just not in his name!" Fai said this in an overly cheery voice as he wrote out the spell that made his staff disappear in his hands. His serious and angry face instantly gone at the realization that these were the magician's from Teris and that they were perfectly welcome inside the house. "So you're Subaru and Seishiro? Ketsu's teachers?"

Subaru looked at Fai with a fairly blank expression before looking at Kurogane and whapping him on the side of the head. "You didn't tell him? That's an important detail of your like that your student should know."

"I didn't see a reason to."

Subaru shook his head with a sigh and smiled kindly at Fai. "Yes, we were Ketsu's teachers, but I was also Kurogane-kun's teacher."

Fai got a very fascinated look on his face and he took Subaru's hands as if they were best friends and grinned widely. "Really? Kuro-puppy learned magic from you? You knew him as a child? That must've been such a wonderful experience, I want to hear all about it!"

"He's really infatuated with you Kurogane-kun." Subaru laughed and squeezed Fai's hands before letting go of them. "Perhaps he's your connection?" The tone was teasing and yet slightly serious as Subaru looked to his old student.

Kurogane growled and folded his arms, "I've said it over and over again; there's no such thing as a connection, he's just fascinated with magic and teachers, just like all magic students are."

"Not all. You weren't fascinated by them."

Fai tilted his head. "What's a connection? Oh! Don't tell me yet! I'll go cook breakfast and then you can tell me!" The blond went to walk past Subaru and cook the morning meal but the green-eyed magician grabbed his shoulder.

"You don't need to Fai-kun, 'Kuro-chan' went and bought breakfast to save you the trouble."

"Wah? Really? Then...should I make tea?"

"I already made tea." Seishiro's soft voice spoke as he pulled out a chair from the dining room table and sat in it. "Would you like some?" The summoner offered a teacup to Fai in an almost lazy and yet deliberate manner.

Fai nodded eagerly and took the cup that was offered to him as he sat down. Subaru sat next to him and Kurogane went into the kitchen to set things up. "So...you want to learn about connections?" Subaru whispered as Fai watched the kitchen door intently.

"Kuro-wan is my teacher, I suppose I really should ask him about it..."

Subaru shook his head, placing his hand gently over Fai's. "Don't ask him about it. He won't tell you. Ever since I first told him about them Kurogane-kun has denied the existence of connections with all his heart. I'll tell you, and don't believe Kurogane-kun, they're real." Fai nodded slightly before Subaru continued in a low tone so that Kurogane wouldn't hear. "Connections are invisible bonds that connect you to one other magician. Magician's with connections often become lovers, but that's not their purpose. Really they just indicate two people whose fates are closely intertwined. The bond can be there from birth, or they can be made later on in life..."

Fai cut him off with a question. "You say connections are invisible...can they ever be seen?"

Subaru nodded. "They can be seen by the stronger of the two magicians that the connection binds together. The stronger magician controls the connection."

"And you think I have a connection with Kurogane?" Subaru nodded. Fai wrinkled his nose slightly, reached out, and seemed to hold something in his fingers gingerly. "Could it be this? I've seen it ever since I met Kuro-tan, but I've learned to ignore it since he never seemed to notice it."

Subaru squinted his eyes at the hand but shook his head unable to see anything. He looked back to Seishiro who also shook his head. Kurogane's teacher looked back to Fai. "Pull on it."

"But what if it breaks? It's so thin..."

Subaru smiled. "If it's a real connection it won't break unless you want it to. The binds are stronger than piano wire. Pull on it." Subaru watched with his calming smile as Fai tugged on the invisible object gently. From the kitchen there was a loud crash and a curse.

"What's wrong!" Fai yelled into the kitchen.

Kurogane's voice yelled back in frustration. "I tripped over nothing!"

Subaru chuckled and tapped Fai's shoulder to get his attention. "Yes. That's a connection. A very strong one too. I've never been able to pull Seishiro off his feet. The only thing that happens when I tug is he knows that I want him to come home or to wherever I am."

Fai let the object drop from his fingers and picked up his teacup again, placing it to his lips and sipping from it. "What does the connection do?"

"Well people who are connected either hate each other, or like each other very much. They're feelings for each other are on the same level."

Fai's face went a light pink color behind his cup. "I don't think that's possible...Kuro-rin doesn't like me very much..."

"I don't think that. He has to like you quite a bit for you to even be his student. Most mages and other magic users have quite a few students in their lives. They typically start to pick them up at thirty years of age and then they periodically take on others until they die. Kurogane-kun is about seventy-five years old and you are his very first student. That's why I came here."

Fai pulled the cup away from his face to reveal a surprised look. "Huh?"

"Of course. I rarely leave Teris. I'm not very comfortable in other kingdoms, but when Ketsu told Seishiro who told me that Kurogane-kun had a student I had to come see. I had to see what was so precious to him..."

Fai shook his head, the poor blond's face now a bright red color. "I'm n-not precious to him at all...I'm just someone Father asked him to look after and to teach."

Subaru chuckled pleasantly. "We'll see Fai-kun. We'll see."

* * *

"Oh no you don't." Ketsu grabbed onto the back of Seishiro's cloak as the summoner in glasses tried to rearrange some of the books on Ketsu's shelves. "You are not rearranging my books again! I haven't completely recovered from the last time you put my tomes out of place!" 

"But Ketsu-kun, they're all out of order and unseemly..."

"Seishiro." Subaru called from the table where the mage watched Fai write. "Everyone has their own system. Leave the poor boy's tomes alone." Subaru gingerly took Fai's wrist and corrected one of his movements on paper. "That's a better way to write that letter."

Seishiro sighed and placed the book back where he had gotten it from. "All right, don't come to me when you can't find anything..."

"I didn't." Ketsu mumbled. "I went to Conner." The younger summoner went over to the table and peered over Fai's shoulder, a very small smile coming to his lips as he patted his back gently. "Good. Very good. Your improvement since you came here is phenomenal. Soon you should be able to do any spell you please as long as you memorize them correctly."

"Good. I'm glad. Kuro-min will be glad to hear that too."

"Master Kurogane will be very pleased. I can't imagine him being able to really teach you much without good handwriting."

"No...he really wasn't able to." Fai smiled sadly as he finished his alphabet for the third time that day.

"Well then this has been good for you." Ketsu took the paper and pen away from him. "You can go now. I'll expect you back in a week."

Fai nodded. "All right. Thank you Ketsu-chan." 

Ketsu flinched at the -chan and shooed Fai from his store with one hand as he went looking for a book. Fai left the shop and waited outside for a minute before Subaru and Seishiro left the shop as well. "Where do you two want to go? Kuro-pup told me to show you around wherever you wanted to go."

The pair smiled lightly at him. "The market place might be nice. Exotic fruit or other foods. Although they shouldn't be that different...Teris isn't that far away."

"Market place it is!" Fai turned and waited for them to follow him. They did.

For a few minutes they were all silent until Seishiro's broke the silence at last. "Fai-kun?" Fai looked to the man a little bit surprised, Seishiro had so far been pretty quiet and only really spoke to Subaru and a little bit to Ketsu. Subaru had been much more talkative, although around non-magicians Subaru seemed very shy.

"Yes?"

"You're the prince of this country aren't you? Ketsu-kun mentioned that you were the adopted son of Ashura..." Fai nodded and Seishiro kept speaking. "Have you ever been to foreign countries?"

Fai shook his head gently this time, "Well, yes I have. Obviously the world I came from would have been different than this one, but as far as I can remember I've always been in Chatile."

"Why don't you come back with us? Come visit Teris? Both Subaru and I have a new student. I think they would both improve by seeing you."

Subaru made a sound from the other side of Fai that sounded strangely excited. "Yes. That's a wonderful idea Seishiro. Not only would that expand your eyes to the magical world, but it would help you diplomatically. It would be a good learning experience for you."

Fai bit his lip as the blond looked back and forth from Subaru to Seishiro, "L-leave Kuro-tan?"

"Well, Kurogane-kun would be welcome to come as well, but I doubt he would. He's too busy here...it would only be for a couple days. I promise Seishiro will bring you back within a week." 

Fai bit his lip harder, he really didn't want to leave Kurogane for more than a few hours at a time, but he knew that there would come a day when he probably wouldn't see his mage for months at a time...when he was king. Also it would be good for him to see other places. He'd learn a lot. "If Kuro-myu says it's okay, I'll go."

The pair of elder magician's smiled slightly. "Wonderful."


	12. Chapter 11: Fai

A/N: The absense will take place in two parts, one for Fai and one for Kurogane. This one's Fai's part. I feel like I'm running out of black-haired people, but I haven't even used Watanuki or Yuuko yet! Oh well...

Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

_"I want you to take this with you. Teris can get cold and your prince's cloak is too noticeable."_

_"But I didn't do all the spells in the book for you yet!"_

_"I know you can do them. Take it. Have fun."_

Fai's fingers ran over the edges of the new commoners cloak that was draped over his shoulders. He loved it. It looked just like Kurogane's, and just as Kurogane had said, it kept him warm. He'd already been gone from Chatile a whole day. He missed it already. He couldn't smell the salt from the ocean anymore. He couldn't see the people in the market anymore, the only thing that was clear anymore was Kurogane's face in his mind...

"Fai-kun." Subaru's voice broke through Fai's thoughts. "We're almost there. Soon we'll be in Teris. Can you tell me who rules Teris?"

"Tomoyo." Fai's voice answered the question automatically. "Kuro-min was very loyal to her, Father once told me that Kuro-chan wouldn't take orders from him for a long time because he was so loyal to Tomoyo."

Subaru laughed. "Sounds like Kurogane-kun...but the point is that you'll be visiting here and you'll most likely be visiting Tomoyo-hime. Now, one other thing. Our students aren't like you...they're different."

Fai raised an eyebrow, "Are they girls?"

Subaru laughed. "No Fai-kun, they're not. They're not different in gender."

Fai sighed. "Oh...I was kind of hoping..."

Subaru looked back at him and his face looked a little surprised. "Why? Most mages aren't attracted to them..."

"Not like that, just I've never seen a female magic user."

Subaru smiled and chuckled gently. "Oh. That. I suppose someone who didn't grow up here would be confused by that...Men get a lot of power from warmth. Thus we stay down here to work. Near the equator. Women are the warmest creatures I know, but they grow more powerful in a place that has ice and snow, so they usually live more south and north. The farther north you go the more of a mix you see and then it just thins out into women magicians...does that answer your wonder?"

Fai nodded and Subaru spoke again. "However, your question does tie in with what I was trying to tell you. Our students come from the northern cities and teaching up there is...different than it is down here. They're a little more rough around the edges, probably sore because all the girls beat on them..."

"Are girls powerful?"

"My, so many questions Fai-kun...Yes. Men may be strong, but never cross a female magician. It will be the very last thing you ever do. Myth says that this is because women are life givers, and thus every woman has a magic that only they possess, while men, are merely gifted with being in their presence. Believe it or not we live in a feministic society. The fact that your father is king is a very rare thing in this world. Women are just...kind to us. I think in a way they pity us."

Fai smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." Subaru was right, Fai would have never guessed that women had most of the power in this world. Fai knew that women weren't lower than him, he had always been taught by his father to respect women. However Fai had always thought of this as common courtesy. You treat me well, I treat you well. Everything in Chatile seemed to be that way, everyone and everything was equal...

Perhaps this was even better for him than he thought, he was already learning and they hadn't even gotten to Subaru and Seishiro's home yet.

"How much father Seishiro?"

"An hour at most."

"Oh good." Subaru smiled in a calm, but tired way. "My feet are tiring...I hope Kamui and Fuuma haven't destroyed the house, I don't feel like cleaning."

* * *

"Kamui!"

"Fuuma!"

The door to the place where Subaru and Seishiro apparently lived opened and Subaru sighed. "They destroyed the stove didn't they?"

Seishiro walked into the blackened kitchen and inspected it as Fai just stood in the doorway. He imagined that when Subaru and Seishiro were here, that the place was very neat and clean, but right now it was not... "Yes, the stove's ruined, but not because of magic, I'd say someone tried to cook, and that someone failed miserably."

"Kamui!"

"Fuuma!"

Subaru tapped his foot and folded his arms as his green eyes glared up the stairs. No one came down. Fai shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do this."

"No, but you came out to Chatile to see me, and while you were there seeing me this happened. Here, I'll clean up."

"Oh no, Fai-kun, You don't need to do that..."

Fai nodded, "I know, but I've made so many spells explode that I'm an expert cleanser of households! With the spells I learned in the Puria Magica I think I can probably fix your stove as well! I'll get right on that!"

Subaru got a sympathetic look on his face and waved his hands back in forth to tell the blond to not do anything, "Fai-kun, you're a guest, you really don't..."

"Subaru. They're not here."

"What!" Subaru got that look on his face that said that this was probably the least perfect day he could remember. "I'm sorry Fai-kun, Seishiro and I have to go out and find Kamui and Fuuma. Please, take your things upstairs and settle yourself into the second room on the left, it's also Kamui's room, but it's roomy. Make yourself at home." Fai nodded as Seishiro and Subaru went out of the door once more.

Fai looked around as he walked slowly up the stairs. The place was much different than the place that he and Kurogane lived in. It was about three times as big and unlike Kurogane's home that looked like it doubled as a shop, this place only looked like a home for a family of three or four. He slept in the same room as Kurogane back home because there was only one room upstairs and Kurogane didn't want either of them to sleep downstairs. The upstairs here had three rooms.

Fai went into the room indicated. It was easy to find since it was clearly labeled, "Pure Mage Student." The other one was labeled, "Summoner Student." Fai smiled at his noticing this and wondered if the room he was now setting his bag in had once been Kurogane's room.

Unlike the downstairs, this room was as neat as a pin. It had all the basics that a bedroom should have. The bed was perfectly made and there was a spell book laying in its middle. "Wow..." Not even the neatest place in Chatile's castle was this neat...

"Like it?" Fai nearly jumped through the roof at this new voice that spoke. He spun around to see a person in the doorway behind him. The person, as usual, had black hair and seemed to light brown, almost golden eyes. If Fai had not asked Subaru on the way here to confirm that these people were men, Fai would have been sure the person standing before him was a woman. The face was extremely feminine and although the chest was flat his hips made up for this... "I heard Subaru call you "Fai-kun." Is that your name? Fai?"

"Yes it is...are you Kamui?"

"Yes I am. Why is your hair yellow?"

"Because I was born with it?" Kamui raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot waiting for a real answer to his question. "No really, I'm pretty sure I was born with it. I...come from another world."

"Oh. You should have said that." Kamui came into the room and picked up the book and placed it onto a shelf. "You're going to try to clean up our mess aren't you?"

"Yeah...why are you here? And why if your room is so neat, why is the downstairs in disarray?"

"I live here and when the teachers away the student's play."

"You broke the stove..."

"No. Fuuma did. That was an accident. I told him that he couldn't cook, but he didn't listen..." His golden eyes glanced at Fai and he sighed in an emotionless manner. "We were planning to clean it up before they came back...but they came back so soon. We weren't expecting them for three more days..."

"Why didn't you come when you were called?"

"I...don't listen very well...You want a book? To find a spell?"

"Please." Kamui took a different book off the shelf and came over to Fai and handed it to him.

The teen-aged student then pulled on Fai's arm and practically dragged him down the stairs. "You're a full fledged Mage aren't you?"

"No."

For the first time Kamui seemed to show emotion other than curiosity. His eyes widened into something that looked an awful lot like surprise. "What? But you're so old."

"Gee. Thank you." Even the youngest and most naive of people would notice the sarcasm in Fai's voice.

"Well, you're young, but too old for a student."

"I started late."

"How late?"

Fai gave a half smile. "I started about eight months ago."

This look of surprise widened past surprise and evolved into shock. "Whoa. I thought I started late...but you..." Kamui shook his head.

"Don't rub it in...what's going to happen now? Subaru-chan and Seishiro-chan are out there looking for you."

"They'll find Fuuma at the store buying cleaning supplies and Fuuma will tell them I'm here. Who's your teacher?"

"Kurogane Agate." Fai began to flip through the book. He was looking for a cleaning spell in this Magica book, but was so far having little luck.

"What's your last name? I hear a lot of high-class people from Chatile have gemstone names, like Agate."

"Fluorite, but I switch the u and the o, still sounds the same though. I had that name before I came here..." Fai paused. "Why can't you do the spell?"

"I can. Probably better than you can if you're less than a year into training, but you seem to be more concerned with cleaning than me..." Fai sighed at this and raised his hand into the air. He carefully wrote letters and symbols. Kamui watched him carefully and right before the very end, "Fai! No! Stop! That's a..." A thunder clap was heard and it began to pour rain inside the house. "Rain spell...although I suppose it gets the job done..."

Fai grinned apologetically.

* * *

"You're a crown prince?" Fuuma chuckled as the three students ate. "And yet you're also a mage's student?"

"Yes." Fai said nodding, he wasn't really eating at all. Although he hadn't eaten since breakfast, he wasn't very hungry. "Ever since I met Kuro-chu I've wanted to learn and I've always had a knack..."

"Kuro-chu?"

"Yes."

"Subaru?"

"He means Kurogane-kun." Came Subaru's voice from the kitchen where he and Seishiro attempted to fix the abused stove. "He has the most annoying, but adorable nicknames for his teacher."

"You called him Kurogane earlier..."

"Just to identify him. After that I expect you to understand that Kuro-tan, Kuro-rin, Kuro-chan, Kuro-puppy, Kuro-myu, Kuro-chu or anything that starts with Kuro is my teacher."

Kamui and Fuuma just stared at Fai for a moment and Kamui let his fork fall from his fingertips while Fuuma seemed to voice Kamui's thoughts. "How the fucking hell are you still alive?"

Fai just smiled. "So, Kamui, Fuuma. You come from the north?"

They nodded. "Yes."

"What's it like?"

"Hard. Women run the place, but they don't take kindly to male magicians. If you have the gift you either hide it or move here. Fuuma and I tried to stay, but we couldn't. It's not that women are mean, just you're kind of shunned and told to go where your abilities will be better suited. In other words, come to Teris, Chatile, or Adema."

"Do you like it here?"

"I'd rather be home." Fuuma nodded in agreement. "It's like..." Kamui sighed. "Sure, here we're treated as almost equals, especially under Tomoyo's rule, but I don't know...Home is just...where I'd rather be. I like home...I miss snow, I miss seeing my breath on the cold, cloudy days..."

"I can understand that..." Fai's smile faded as he put his hand to his head. Something flashed across his mind, he couldn't exactly see it, but it felt like a piece of his internal puzzle had fallen into place... He shook his head. "Maybe you'll go back someday."

Kamui nodded as he brought his cup to his lips. "That'd be nice."

* * *

"What are you looking at Fai-sama?"

Fai flinched and jumped at the sound of the voice. "Oh! I'm sorry Tomoyo-hime!" He'd been looking at the connection. Separation was really starting to hit him hard, he'd gone so far as to have his fingers run along it while he was here, sitting, having tea with the princess of this country.

The girl smiled and shook her head, counting it as nothing. "That's all right Fai-sama. This is your first trip out of your domain, I didn't actually expect you to last three days without pining to go back."

Fai chuckled lifting the magical wire that bonded him and Kurogane together into his fingers. "I'm not really pining for my country, Teris is similar in geography and in the kindness of its population..."

"Are you pining for someone?" Fai blushed, but nodded. "Oh, how romantic! Who is she? Or wait...you're a mage...who is he!?"

"M-my teacher..."

"Kurogane?" Fai nodded slowly, as if afraid to admit it to someone who Kurogane had been loyal to. "He's a good man, but hard to get. Oh...so romantic...the young prince going after his love who lives among the common people. To hope that one day his love will love him back..." Tomoyo seemed to go off into a different world.

Fai blushed a brighter shade of red, but grinned. Tomoyo was making it more into a fairy tale than what it really was. He just loved his teacher, there was no taboo involved or anything like that. However, the blond kept his mouth shut and let the princess fantasize.

"So. Subaru tells me you've been fascinated with female mages since you came here?"

"It's just I've never seen one before..."

"Yes you have. Well, you hadn't when you came here, but now you have!"

"Who?"

"Me!" Fai blinked and laughed. "No really, I am!"

"No, no," Fai covered his mouth and continued to laugh. "It's not that I doubt you. It's just that I should have realized. You're so young, yet you were here when Kuro-wan was growing up. It's so obvious! I'm laughing at my foolishness!"

For a minute Tomoyo watched him, and then she too laughed. "You're a good person Fai-sama. To be able to laugh at yourself, it's a good trait to have. I'm glad that Ashura went ahead and made you his heir."

Fai's laughing died instantly. "You are? Even though I'm not even from this world?"

"Blood doesn't matter Fai-sama, it's the ability to rule. You seem a little spacey, foolish, and childish, but you've got a lot behind you Fai-sama. Among a sea of women rulers, you'll do fine. You're tough and I bet you're reliable too."

Fai smiled and picked up the teacup he was supposed to be drinking from. "Those are all very nice words, but I really do break down very easily. I'm not tough at all."

"Not over confidant, that's a good thing too. Although you might do with a little more confidence..." Fai watched the princess through his blue eyes as she piled more and more tips and hints onto him. Fai was grateful, but unsure that he could remember them all.

* * *

"What's that? A connection?" Fai was once again jerked back from the position he was in from his lack of expecting Kamui's voice. It was so violent in fact that he pulled on the invisible wire hard enough that he was pretty sure Kurogane had probably 'tripped over nothing' again.

"Y-yeah..."

"So you must be a potentially strong Magician...to be stronger than your bond." There was a short pause as Kamui attempted to look at it, but just like anyone else, he couldn't see it. "Is it Kurogane Agate?"

Fai nodded as he gently let go of the wire and turned around on his bed so that he was facing Kamui. "Yes. He's my bond..."

"I figured. Well, I figured that you were close to him in some way."

"Do you have a connection?"

"Yes." Kamui himself lifted up a small, invisible wire. "I was born connected to Fuuma. We supposedly share a soul or something."

Fai chuckled in a quite tone. "But you're so different. A lot like Subaru and Seishiro. Except you're louder than Subaru."

Kamui nodded solemnly. "Yes. It's because of our 'jobs.' Magician and Summoner. A lot of connections are made between two different branches. It doesn't really mean anything, but your connection to another pure mage...It's kind of rare. When I first met Ketsu Topaz just before he left here I expected him to become bonded to Kurogane Agate, because they supposedly had the same coloring and they were of different jobs. I was wrong. I hate being wrong, but...I'm glad it's you. That's connected to him I mean."

"Thanks. I'm glad too."

Kamui gave a half smile that was more like a smirk before he looked away from Fai and out the window at the fading sun. "So. You go back to Chatile tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes. I'll be home..."

"I know how that feels. Except I can't go home, I have to make here home."

"Will you do it?"

"Yes, just so long as Fuuma's here to suffer with me."

Fai smiled sadly in return. "I too, know how that feels."


	13. Chapter 11: Kurogane

A/N: Not much to say this chapter other than this is a very emotionly heavy chapter for our poor Kurogane. I hope you like it and I hope I didn't put him too out of character...

Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

Kurogane opened his eyes and stared at the other side of the room. Where was Fai? Was he already downstairs? The man shook his head. No, that's right, Fai wasn't here. He was in Teris for a whole week. He was gone for seven whole days. Why did that fill him with such grief?

The mage stood to his feet and went to the curtains throwing them wide open. The sun was high in the sky. No, that was impossible, he had specifically told Fai to...wake him... And if Fai was here the boy would have surely woken him...just like he always did.

The man growled and stormed out of the room, making a mental note to leave the curtains open so that the light would wake him up tomorrow...

He walked past the kitchen forgetting about breakfast and lunch, he'd missed so much of the day already that he didn't have time for them. He unlocked the door and turned the sign around to let people know that he was open for business. He went to his table and began to get out all his orders and then got out the things he'd need to fill the orders.

He set up one side of the table and then went on to do a few other things, when he came back he wondered why the first things weren't done...he usually just left them out to do later and when he came back Fai had usually...

Fai wasn't here.

The man put a hand to his face. What was he doing? He knew Fai wasn't here. Fai was gone for a week. That was fine! He'd lived in this shop for over fifty years alone! He didn't need Fai to follow him around and do this and that for him! He could do it for himself!

What was he? Some idiot to become so seemingly dependent on this kid?! No! He was a man, he was independent, he didn't need the prince and heir of this country to help him! He was the teacher, not Fai!

He angrily picked up the potion ingrediants and began to quickly go through and make them, he'd done it before and he'd do it again!

* * *

Kurogane tsked. "Why is there so much?" He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the stove. Why was there so much food? He'd made this much before but there'd never been so much left...because Fai ate it! Goddamn it! Why did this keep happening?! Did he want Fai to walk in through the door like the boy always did!?

No, it was just that he was so used to that guy being here. It'd been eight months, habit's had been developed, he didn't even really have to get out of those habits yet. Fai was still his student. Fai would still be his student when he got back in six days. That damn prince would probably still be his student for at least two years to come.

Kurogane picked up his plate and went out to the kitchen table. He opened his mouth to ask how the food tasted, but then shut his mouth again. There was no one to ask. He shook his head and ate in silence.

* * *

"You're a wreck." Ketsu said as he came into the room where Kurogane was completing his potions. "This place is a wreck. What's Master Fai going to say when he gets back?"

"He's going to say that a tornado must have passed through in my sleep and then he'll insist on cleaning it himself." Kurogane's voice grumbled.

"Is that what he's really going to say, or what you hope he'll say Master Kurogane?"

"Both. Will you stop with the master bit? You're only supposed to call your teacher or a true master that. I'm not your teacher, I'm not a true master, and if I'm not, Fai is definitely not a true master."

"It's polite Kurogane." Ketsu went into the kitchen and then immediately came back out with a disgusted look. "You're officially depressed!" The young man raised a hand in the air and two small flying dragons came from his hand. "Conner, Lailah! Clean!" The dragons chirpped and flew off into the room that Ketsu had just come from.

"Why are you here? You never come to me. I always have to come to you."

"Well, you always come to me before I have to come to you. Also, I've never had to worry about you before." Kurogane looked up from bottle and raised an eyebrow at the summoner of Chatile.

"Why are you worried?"

"Why?" Ketsu sat on the only clean thing in Kurogane's vicinity. The couch. "Let's see. I came to Chatile two years ago after completing Master Seishiro's course. I was told that I could possibly have a bond with you because we were so similar in looks and at the time, we were similar in personality. I met you. I was afraid of you."

Kurogane looked up. "Why?"

"Because you were scary. All you cared about was work and completing it. You didn't care about the people around you. You would get angered easily and yell. You would ignore everyone. I tried to reach out to you. You just pushed me away. So I stayed away. About eight months ago that changed."

"Not really."

"Yes really." Ketsu sighed. "You came to my office and asked me what young men liked to learn, what they liked to eat. Where they would like to eat. How long they slept. You sat and fired questions off at me at such a high pace that I could hardly keep up with them."

"So? I had a nineteen year old coming to live with me."

"Exactly. You cared that Fai was coming. You wanted to please him. You were willing to change for him. For him. You wouldn't have done that for anyone else."

"He was the prince."

"Yes. He was the prince, but you as his teacher had a higher status than him. You cared. Then he came and you stayed away for a few months and then out of the blue you come to me and ask me to please teach him penmanship." Ketsu stood to his feet and came over to Kurogane grabbing the mage's wrists. "In that moment, my fear of you ceased to exist. In that moment I smiled. I realized that you loved that boy. It wasn't me, but it was someone. I didn't even know who Fai was except that he had blond hair and that he was a prince, but I knew that you loved him and I knew that you would be happy if he would love you back."

"I don't love Fai."

"You do!" Ketsu dug his nails into Kurogane's skin. "If you could watch yourself from a third-person point of view, if you had to watch Fai and yourself through someone else's eyes, you'd know! Everyone knows. Everyone knows that you are so deeply in love you can't even see it. That is why this house is this way!"

"Why?"

Ketsu growled, "Because you can't stand to be here without him! You don't care if he's not here, he's not here, and you're sulking."

"No way! I've just gotten so used to him being here that I haven't snapped back to my old ways!" Kurogane snapped his wrists away from Ketsu's hold as a gold and green dragon flew by his shoulders.

"You're wrong. If you look at yourself you too will see it. You're just afraid to love him."

"What do you know? You don't have a student or a lover!"

"No." Ketsu smiled and shook his head. "But I have my creatures. I have to be careful with creatures like Conner and Lailah." Ketsu held out his hands and the dragons landed there and nuzzled their faces to the summoner's arms. "They are similar. I have to think of what they want. I want them to like me, I love them, in my own way I love them. Just like any other being, I want what I love to love me back. I have to think of what will harm them, I have to think of what I will feel if they die." Ketsu closed his red eyes and sighed. "That is what you have to ask yourself Kurogane. What would you do if Fai died?"

"Get out!"

Ketsu smiled. "So afraid." He opened one eye and magic circles appeared to take his dragons away. "I'm going. I'm going, but ask yourself that. This is temporary. What if Fai were to never come back? What would you do? I think we both know the answer." With a flourish of Ketsu's black and blue summoners cloak the young man disappeared through Kurogane's door.

"I'm sorry Master Kurogane." Ketsu whispered placing his head against the closed door. "If it were up to me, I'd let you live in ignorance forever. However, he needs you even more than you need him. Fai is so fragile, like a thin glass, I won't let you break him." He chuckled. "I may not be a fortune teller, I may not even be a proper mage, I may not love someone, but even I can sense that something that will change Fai is coming. His love for you is so pure, I want you to know that love before it's purity fades away."

Ketsu looked up as a droplet of water hit his nose. "Three days." He whispered. "That's how long you have." It began to pour and the summoner brought his hood up above his head and walked away from the shop.

* * *

Ketsu was right. This was the only thing that Kurogane could think. He wasn't just recovering from habits that he'd developed from Fai's being his student. He was really depressed, he was upset and he wanted Fai to come home. He wished to see the blond come in through his doors and he wished to hear his laugh.

As to the answer to Ketsu's question of what he would do if Fai died, Kurogane had found the answer to that too. The answer scared him. To think that he valued someone else's life above his own...to think he would die himself just so he wouldn't have to suffer... It scared him.

He loved Fai and it scared him.

"Ashura!" Kurogane called into the rooms of castle. He shivered as he passed the staircase where he'd held Fai only a few days before. How could he have been so blind? He would never just hold someone if they were upset, he'd tell them to suck it up and get over it, but he hadn't ever done that to Fai. Fai was special. He needed to stop that. "Ashura!"

"Kurogane." The mage followed the voice into a nearby room. "You sound upset. What's wrong?"

"I can no longer teach your son."

Ashura seemed surprised by this statement. "Why not? Yes, Fai went off to Teris, but we both agreed that it was good for him. Why can you not teach him after he comes back?"

"Because I am not pure toward him. If he stays I fear I will change him in a way you do not wish."

Ashura shook his head and stood up from his chair. "Kurogane..." He had a sympathetic look, but his voice chuckled. "Do you fear that you will hug him and mean more than comfort? Do you fear that you will try to kiss him? Or hurt him? You foolish man." Ashura shook his head. "You've discovered your own feelings at last. I will not take him away from you."

"Why not?! I'll hurt him! He's a boy!"

"And soon...he will become a man. When you first met him you yourself said that he was almost a man. It's bound to happen sooner or later. Think about it Kurogane. If I take him out of your care I'll have to either stop his magical training, or send him to another country to be taught. Either way someone else will fall in love with his blond hair and his smile. If you don't take him someone else will. Do you want that?"

Kurogane thought about it. He thought back to when he'd learned that Fai was gay. He remembered Fai telling him that he'd once had a crush on another boy...anger rose within him at the thought of Fai in the arms of someone, anyone else. "I don't want that."

"Then tell him. Maybe he'll take you. Why are you so sure that he doesn't want you too?"

"He's Fai. He's free. He'll be trapped with me."

"Then has he been trapped all this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he was going to be trapped he would have been trapped all the while he was in your shop." Ashura shook his head. "No, Fai will be free as long as he wants to be free. Go ahead. Tell him. Truthfully...I can't think of a person who will take better care of him than you. Go home Kurogane. Wait for him. Don't bother me with such a foolish thing again. Stop teaching him." Ashura ushered Kurogane from the room while rolling his eyes. "Never heard something so ridiculous!"

* * *

Tomorrow. Tomorrow Fai would be coming home. Tomorrow he would no longer be able to avoid these thoughts. Tomorrow he would have to face Fai and either never tell him, or tell him and possibly be pushed away.

Kurogane sighed and placed his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling of their bedroom. Suddenly something jerked on him violently and pulled him from the bed and onto the floor with a loud crash. He felt like he should rush to wherever Fai was, but then again he'd felt like that ever since Fai had left...

The man grumbled to himself and pulled him back up to his bed to try and sleep.

Tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: We're on the home-stretch of this story. I'm considering doing a short sequal, but I doubt I'll ever get around to it...

As always, read, review, enjoy.

* * *

"Be good now," Fai said to Seishiro as he readjusted the pack on his shoulder and waved the man off. "Don't touch Ketsu-chan's books!"

Seishiro raised a hand and waved slightly as he walked off in the opposite direction. Fai wasn't sure whether the man had listened to his words or not.

It was about a half hour before sunset outside right now. He and Seishiro had been walking since before sunrise to get here. It was worth it in Fai's eyes. Teris was nice, in fact it was like Chatile in a lot of ways, but to the blue eyes that looked around at this moment, it was nothing as nice as the country he would someday rule.

For a moment those surveying eyes closed and Fai's chest rose up as he took in a deep, deep breath. Salt. Oh, he could smell the salt in the air. He could feel the ocean's moisture on his skin. It felt like he hadn't been here in forever. It felt like he was now some outsider that was oddly out of place instead of the prince that was still out of place.

His eyes opened. The blond sighed slightly and began to walk off toward Kurogane's shop. Tomorrow he could go back to learning magic, he could go back to cooking and not screwing up his cleaning. He could run to Ketsu's shop and try to perfect his lettering. Blue eyes widened as it sunk in. He was home.

A loud joyous laugh filled the air as Fai stopped walking and starting running. The quick tap, tap, tap of his feet was clearly heard over everyone elses as he sprinted past the market place and the business district until he, at last, skidded to a halt in front of Kurogane's door.

For a moment, the boy just stared at the door with a bright, wide smile on his face and then he reached out, turned the doorknob, and went inside. "Kuro-chu! I'm home!" Fai closed the door and turned around to wait for Kurogane's yell of dread, or displeasure at Fai being back.

He got a response, but it was not the response Fai had been expecting. The moment Fai had turned around he was shoved up against the door as something very heavy held him tight. It was a hug. It was a hug so tight that he felt like his ribs were going to cave in. "Welcome back."

"Kuro-wan?" Fai said in a surprised tone as he heard the voice against his ear. "Is something wrong?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the situation. He would expect something like this from himself, but not from Kurogane. Not his teacher.

"I missed you." The hug loosened ever so slightly so that Fai could actually breathe.

Fai laughed. "Really? Aww, that's so sweet. I love you too." Even if he really did love Kurogane, Fai said the words in a joking manner, trying to get in his missed week's worth of teasing as quickly as possible.

"Do you really?"

Fai's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Do you really love me? Or are you just joking?" Kurogane pulled back away from Fai's body and looked at the blond's face with a serious look on his own face. It wasn't a sweet or loving face at all, but a typical Kurogane face. A face that he might have used for almost every other situation. Yelling at Fai, thinking on something, casting a spell. The list went on.

Fai shrunk away from the look, backing against the door as if he wished he could phase through it. His face slowly went from its normal shade, to a pink color, and then from that pink color to a bright red. He had practically told everyone else that he loved Kurogane, and he did, but he found it extremely hard to even think of actually telling the one he loved the emotion he felt for him. "I-I-I..." Fai put his hands to his mouth when he found that he could not force the words out, and at last he just shut his eyes and nodded.

"You do?" Fai nodded again and he felt hands pull on his wrists. He shook his head, not understanding what his teacher was doing and tried to keep his hands in place.

A second later he gave in and let his hands be pulled away. A moment later he was glad he had. The ever so slightly familiar feel of lips against his registered in his mind and he opened his eyes to see Kurogane's features in front of him. His heart-rate went through the roof and for a moment he was sure that it wasn't real. However these thoughts were quickly discarded as he had never actually felt the sensation of touch in his dreams.

The kiss was only held for a couple of seconds before the larger man pulled away. "Kuro..."

"Fai, I love you too."

* * *

"Kurogane." Kurogane's eyes widened and he turned around to face Yuui. Or who he had thought to be Yuui. It couldn't be Yuui. No. Not with the smile that filled the blond's face. Only Fai could grin from ear to ear like that. It also sunk in that only Fai could say his name in such a tone. Yuui could do no such thing.

"Fai. Is something wrong?" Despite the grin, the fact that he had just said his full name was...very odd for Fai.

"Yuui."

"But..."

Yuui laughed. "But what? I'm smiling just like Fai?" Kurogane nodded. "Well, I'm grinning because I'm happy!"

Kurogane frowned slightly and leaned against the counter. It was late at night. Fai had gone up to bed hours ago because he had been tired from the long journey from Teris to here. Kurogane himself had been about to go up, but...now Yuui was here. "Why are you happy?" The last time Kurogane had seen Yuui, he had been confiding in him so that Fai wouldn't be so alone when he died. He was dying, who could be happy while they were dying?

"It's not something you've thought about yet. It's not something that will hit you for a long time, since you and Fai are so young by Mage's standards. Or perhaps I'm wrong and you have thought of it, just you haven't put your conditions to my conditions. I have been dying for a long time. In fact if you think about it, everyone starts to die the moment they are born. My death means nothing to me anymore. I've taken all my time and energy into Fai."

Yuui took a deep breath and grinned up at the ceiling. "For a long time I thought there would be no one to help him. Then you came. For the first time since I took in Fai, my mind rested a little easier. I thought; "If he's there, Fai won't be in as much pain."

"Then I worried. He fell in love with you. He fell in love and you weren't the kind to do the same for him. I started to second-guess myself. What if the pain combined with heartache was too much for him? I worried so much for him. Because of this worry I started to waste my life and energy on everything I could to make sure that pain wouldn't be there, or that the heartache wouldn't be there..."

Yuui's grin widened if that was possible and he held his arms out toward Kurogane. "Then today. You took it all off my shoulders. The heartache, gone. The pain, lessened. His recovery, assured. I don't have to worry anymore."

"You really gave up everything for him didn't you?"

Yuui nodded, his eyes returning to Kurogane's face. "I did. He is my precious person. I even went so far as to try to give him the person I loved romantically without regret or jealousy."

Kurogane's face went into a frown and he opened his mouth to ask a question but Yuui silenced him with both hands coming up and placing themselves firmly over his lips. "Do not worry about it. This is the last time you will see me. I must now use my energy to give Fai my last gift. Tomorrow. The pain starts. Slowly, a small stream of memories. Only a few a day. I decided to do that so that he doesn't have to take it all at once. Protect him. Good bye." The hands slipped away from the mage's mouth as Yuui's eyes closed and his body went limp. The body slowly slunk to the floor in an unconcious heep. He had left Fai still asleep.

Kurogane sighed and picked the blond up off the floor. He looked peaceful enough. Very peaceful. A slow, small smile came to Kurogane's face as he positioned the boy in his arms and went on ahead up the stairs.

* * *

Fai's spoon clattered on the floor. "Kuro-chan?"

"Fai?"

The blond wrapped his arms around his torso in a pained manner and rocked back and forth slightly in his chair. "C-can I skip lessons today?"

Kurogane frowned. This must be Yuui's doing. "Do you not feel well? Do you have a fever?"

Fai shook his head quickly. "It hurts..." He dug his fingers into his rib cage. "Right here...I feel like I've lost something so important...I...don't think I can bring myself to do magic today."

"All right." Fai stood to his feet. "Go upstairs. Take TigerLilly and try to sleep some more. Sleep is probably the best thing. I have to do a few potions today, but I promise I'll check up on you. When I'm done we'll do...something fun? Fun for you? Painting?" Kurogane shivered internally. Fai loved art, but him? Not so much.

Fai smiled weakly and came to Kurogane. "Can I have a kiss?"

"You don't have to ask. Just take them." Fai chuckled and leaned down to Kurogane's shorter height in the chair and gingerly kissed his lips. Kurogane growled slightly. "You can do better than that." Kurogane pulled Fai into him, kissing much less gingerly and much more passionately before letting the blond go.

Fai's face was bright red, but he seemed to be less pained and a little happier all the same. "T-thank you..." Fai's boots clacked up the stairs as the boy ran up them to their room.

Kurogane waited for about a half an hour before before he himself went up the stairs and entered their room. "Fai?" There was no response. He opened the door wider and came into the room. There was Fai, sleeping on his bed, that silly stuffed cat clenched tightly in his arms and his face buried just as deep into it.

Kurogane sighed and walked over to the bed. Hesitantly he reached out and ran his fingers through the golden locks. The sleeping prince stirred slightly, but otherwise made no reaction. "Sleep well Fai."

* * *

"Are we really going painting?"

Fai laughed and wrapped his arms around only one of Kurogane's arms as they walked on the side of Chatile's streets. "No. We're just walking. I just want to get some fresh air and to be with you..." Fai took a deep breath as a waft of wind came in off the ocean.

"How do you feel?"

"A little better...I don't know what's going on. I was having strange dreams all day. Snow, ice, a circular room...someone who looks like me. These weren't painful...they were comforting, but there's some sort of pain buried underneath them...I wonder what they were."

Kurogane took a deep breath. He didn't want to lie to Fai, so it would be best to explain the basics now. "They're your memories."

Fai instantly stopped walking and despite how weak Fai looked, Kurogane was jerked back because Fai's grip was tight enough to keep him there with him. "M-my memories!?"

"Yes..." Actually, the were Yuui's memories, but saying that would require too much explanation.

"How do you know?!" The blond didn't sound angry, rather he sounded desperate for the knowledge that Kurogane had.

"Yuui."

"He knows?"

"Yes. He knows everything, and he recently shared most of it with me...but I don't think he wants you to know everything until it all comes out..."

Fai's arms unwrapped from Kurogane's arm and they wrapped around himself. "So my memories are going to be painful...I figured as much. I'm glad that I'll finally be able to remember, but..."

"But?" Kurogane placed his hand on Fai's shoulder and Fai hesitantly took it, lacing his fingers through Kurogane's.

"That's not the reason you say you love me is it?"

"What? No! I said it because it's true!"

Fai smiled smally and sadly. His eyes closed and he leaned against the considerably larger man. "Okay. I'm glad."

"I'm going to help you through this. Yuui said it would be bad. If we have to, I'll take you to Kyle."

"The healer..." Fai smiled as he brought Kurogane's hand up to his face, the blond's cheek nuzzling to the hand as if he were a cat. "I don't think that'll be necessary Kuro-chu. If you're here to help me, I can get through anything."


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Filler chapters are so hard for me to write... Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

"Father?!" Fai's voice was saddened, and yet happy at the very same time as it rang through the halls. "I need to speak with you!" Fai looked behind him at Kurogane and flushed a bright red and pushed at the man's chest. "Go! Away! I need to speak with Father alone!"

"What's so important that you can't speak to both of us? If it's about your new-found memories..."

"It's not about that. Please Kuro-love..." Fai's face was so red that if Kurogane hadn't known better he could have called Fai a charmed cherry. "I-I have to speak about my memories too, but not yet...g-go read a book or something."

"All right, all right. I'm going. Sheesh Fai..." Kurogane turned around to go, but before he could Fai pulled on his cloak causing him to stop, "Fai! Make up your mind!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Fai said biting his lip. "Um...Just before you go..." He reached up and pulled Kurogane's face down into a kiss so quick you had to question whether it actually took place or not. Kurogane himself wondered... "There, g-go on now. I'll come get you soon."

"Right..." Kurogane rubbed the back of his head as he watched Fai run off down the stairs, his iron plated boots clacking and tapping as he went.

"Father?!"

"Fai? I'm in here Sweetie." Fai laughed softly at the pet name his father gave him. "Oh, your foreign affair study. How ironic. My first visit since I came back from another country and here you are."

Ashura set down his leather-bound book and nodded. His smile was warm and bright as the sun as he motioned for Fai to come in the room. "It is a little ironic, isn't it? Welcome back, Son. I'm happy to see you. Are you just here to see me, or is there a specific reason that you're here?"

"A...little of both."

"Ah." The king of Chatile smiled and held out his arms wide. "Well, before we talk about that, come and give me a hug. I've missed you, Fai." Fai quickly nodded and ran forward into his father's arms, squeezing his father very tightly. He was happy to be home.

"I missed you too Father. I missed everything about Chatile."

"I thought you would." Ashura rubbed the blond's back for a moment before the pair pulled away from each other and sat in their respective chairs. "Aside from Kurogane, what did you miss the most?"

"Hmm." Fai crossed his legs in an elegant manner and put his fingertips to his lips as he thought. All the things that were in Chatile ran through his mind, he loved them all. He had also missed them all, but aside from Kurogane, and in turn, his father, one thing stuck out in his mind more than anything else. "The ocean." He said at last. "I missed the salt, I missed the water. I missed the rain and humidity that comes from it."

"So you missed that...I can see why. Some people might get so sick of being around it, but move away and long for it again. I can see why that would be something greatly missed."

"Two people I met in Teris said that they missed snow greatly."

Ashura nodded. "Weather is something that people tend to complain about, but then complain even more when they don't have it. A little silly, isn't it?" Fai nodded slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

Ashura frowned in concern and reached out his hand to trace Fai's cheek with his fingers. "I don't know, but you don't seem quite as happy as you usually do. Did something happen in Teris?"

"Oh, no, Teris was very nice. There is something a little wrong, but I want to discuss that with Kuro-chu here." Fai gave a brighter, lighter smile and shrugged. "But there's something I wanted to tell you without him here, so, he won't be here until I go get him. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Of course it's all right Fai. Tell me, what is it?"

Fai suckled on his lower lip trying to keep a grin from spreading across his face. "Y-you were right Father. He does. He loves me too." Fai wrapped his arms around himself and rocked his body back and forth in an energetic way. "I'm so happy. My fear was all for nothing. Of course, I'll have to work hard to keep him with me, but it'll be worth it." The grin now did escape across his face and looked up to his father's face with a joyous look. Fai was quite surprised to see a look that matched his on Ashura's face.

For a second they stared at each other. When that moment passed Ashura reached out and took Fai's hands gently in his own. "I know. He discovered those feelings while you were gone. Want to hear the story of how I found out before you?" Fai nodded and Ashura tugged at Fai's arms, leading him off toward the doorway. "Let's take a walk. Now, the other day I was..."

* * *

Nimble fingers picked up a blanket and draped it over narrow shoulders. The fingers belonged to Kurogane and the shoulders belonged to Fai. They were home once more, Fai had insisted that they leave the castle and come back here after he started to feel particularly bad. "I'm not cold Kuro-tan."

"Are you in pain? Are you hungry?" Kurogane waited for a moment, but there was no answer. "I'll go make you something to eat. You're too skinny anyway." As Kurogane went off to cook something Fai's hand reached out and shakily gripped to the full mage's arm. "Fai?"

"Kuro...Kurogane. Please stay with me?"

"Idiot." The Chatile native came around the side of the couch and plopped himself next to the blond. "If there's something you want, tell me right away. Don't just keep it to yourself." Kurogane's hand reached out and his fingers intertwined with Fai's yellow, silken hair and pulled his Love's face into his shoulder. "I'm here to ease your pain."

Long, lanky arms wrapped tightly around Kurogane's neck and Fai's face was nuzzled affectionately into the shoulder it was held against. "I'm sorry. I'm being so needy...I always told myself that if I ever had you that I wouldn't push on you..."

"Idiot. This isn't pushing. I'm doing this willingly. What hurts?"

"I don't know." Kurogane could hear a loud sigh come from Fai's lips. "I'm starting to remember a lot of things. Snow, Fai, Yuui, Ashura, war, the tower, our parents. It's a lot to take in. So I guess I have a bit of a headache. Then all these things that I now know are out of order. It makes me tired to even think about trying to put them in the right order..."

"Your heart?"

"It...doesn't hurt right now. I know some of my memories are going to be very painful. I know that. Right now, they aren't painful, it just...it's so much at once."

Kurogane sighed quietly and held the blond closer to him. If this was a lot to him, then what would have happened if Yuui hadn't thought to do this, if Yuui had just held them all back until Yuui's consciousness completely left? Would Fai have even been able to live through it? "Sleep. If you feel tired, sleep."

"But you have things you need to do. I need to mix potions, I need to practice magic..."

"You need to sleep. It's no good to do those things if you just fall asleep while doing them, or if it makes your headache worse."

"But!"

"No buts...here, I'll make you understand my position. If I were the one in pain, and I wasn't feeling well, what would you do?"

A minute passed before Fai spoke in a very meek, almost mouse-like voice. "I'd tell you to go sleep it off."

"Exactly. Now go sleep it off. I'll bring you something to eat in a little while." Kurogane watched Fai as the blond nodded into his shoulder, pushed himself away, stood up, and dragged his feet up the stairs. The mage sighed as soon as Fai was out of earshot. What was he going to do with this boy? It wasn't that Fai was a bother to take care of, actually it was the opposite. Even when Fai was feeling bad he tried to do everything as if it were normal, in fact he tried to do more than he usually did.

Kurogane wondered if Fai had actually been feeling that headache or tiredness before they left for Ashura's that morning. If so then the effects were possibly worse than just being tired, or having a headache. The mage sighed, he couldn't just let Fai abuse himself.

He stood to his feet, he'd do his potions and spells later. He'd pick something up for Fai to eat on the way home. Kurogane went to the door and grabbed his cloak, pulling it on as he walked out into the rainstorm outside.

He knew where he wanted to go. He knew what he wanted. There was just one problem. He didn't know how to get there. Because of this, he would take an unwanted detour, he would stop at Ketsu's shop and ask that boy how to get there. Ketsu probably knew. Ketsu, although a usually shy boy, knew where all the magic users in Chatile lived. Kurogane wondered if Ketsu knew because he actually visited these people, or whether he knew so that he could avoid those people. Either way, he could find out where Kyle the healer lived from Ketsu the summoner. "Ketsu!"

There was a crashing noise from the back of the shop as Kurogane came in. "Isis! Can't you knock?!"

"I just need you for a second."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't knock! The shop was closed!" The young man came through a door, blood dripping off one of his hand and in the other hand was his athame. "I have to buy a new athame now! This one's been dirtied by my blood!"

"Why do you need a knife for summoning anyway..."

Ketsu sighed as he set the blade down and picked up a rag. "It allows you to get closer to creatures from other worlds the first time you summon them. It's the same with the wand." Ketsu's blood colored eyes glared at Kurogane as he wrapped his hand in a bandage. "You obviously don't understand...It's a magical tool, imbued with seals and shields, just like the mage's staff. Now, what do you want?"

"Where wdoes Kyle live?"

Ketsu blinked. "Master Kyle? On the other side of the market place. Why? You're a mage, you can do basic healing yourself."

"I don't think basic healing can help me in my instance."

"You mean the loose screw in your head? I don't think even Kyle can fix that..."

"Ketsu!"

Ketsu grinned and waved his hands to show that he didn't really mean it. "Sorry, that was just way too easy, even for me. However, like I said, Kyle lives on the other side of the market place. For a silver coin I'll have someone show you where." Ketsu watched Kurogane until the elder mage held up a silver coin and tossed it to him. The summoner caught it and with his uninjured hand there came a flash and a small winged tabby cat pounced on the table. "David. Show this man where the healer lives."

The cat mewled and came up to Ketsu's injured hand, grabbing at it with it's paws and licking where the bandage was. Ketsu sighed sadly and stroked the cat's head. "David...Go with him now." There was another mewl and the cat jumped from the table and ran past Kurogane out into the storm. Rain obviously did not bother the feline. "Well, go on. He won't wait for you. He's rather pissed off at you for making me cut my hand..."

"Right, right, I'm going. Thanks." Kurogane turned and followed the cat out of the shop. Hopefully this doctor would be able to help Fai somehow.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: This is the last chapter of this main story, I already have a short epilogue written out and just like always, you'll get it next week. This chapter is shorter than I thought it would be, but I'm fairly pleased with it, it goes the say I had hoped from the beginning. Hope you enjoy it as well, and I'll see you all soon.

* * *

"Are you sure that your own healing can't fix this?" Kyle frowned from his seat. "It sounds like a rather minor infraction..."

"It's not. Look, all I want is for you to take a look at him, see if anything can be done." Kyle's store looked very much like the apothecary that Kurogane occasionally went to. Everywhere there were ingredients for potions and scrawling for recipes. Ketsu's store looked very much like a museum or even better yet, a library. Kurogane supposed that his own store looked like something in between these things. There were ingredients and books...but it was almost scary when he had walked into the shop and almost hit his head on real Eye of Newt. Was Kyle into healing, or voodoo?

Kyle sighed and rested his hand over his mouth as he thought. The winged cat that Kurogane had 'rented' from Ketsu jumped up on the table, and gave out a small mew to which the healer brought out his hand and stroked the soaked fur of the poor creature. "All right. Kurogane, even if you are the archmage of this area, I am busy, I have a schedule. I can cut something tomorrow, but otherwise I'm booked."

"You don't look very busy right now."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Don't doubt me. At any rate, I'll stop by sometime tomorrow, just make sure that the Prince is asleep. It'll be easier that way. If there's anything I can do, I'll tell you. I can't promise anything though." There was a pause as the doctor pulled his hand away from the soaked cat and shook his hand dry of water. "That's my best offer."

"All right. I'll have him asleep." Kurogane went to leave the shop, that was all he wanted, it wasn't like he particularly wanted to be around Kyle.

"Oh, one more thing Kurogane."

"Yes?"

"That boy has changed you..."

"Everyone says that."

Kyle gave a small laugh, "I don't doubt that. I've seen you at the castle, but never have you ever come here. Also, you seem to care about him. You...don't care about people. Our future king must really be something."

"Yeah...he is." The winged cat ran out the door and Kurogane swiftly followed as he didn't want to stay in this freakish shop with the almost freakish man any longer.

The cat quickly left his sight, Kurogane didn't blame it, it was still raining, it was wet, and cats don't like to be wet. Not to mention that it had completed it's job of guiding Kurogane. Kurogane didn't need to be guided to the bakery and home. He at least knew how to get to those places.

At the bakery the Mage bought a few different pastries for the Prince, not knowing which ones he would be in the mood for today. As he left the bakery he pulled down his hood for the rain had finally stopped, although the clouds in the sky threatened to dump more water on their heads at any moment.

He walked home quickly and it seemed like the moment he stepped inside it started to rain cats and dogs outside again. "Fai?" Kurogane called into the house. There was no reply. Perhaps Fai was still asleep.

Kurogane walked up the stairs to their room and he gave a saddened smile at the scene. Fai wasn't in his bed. No, he was in Kurogane's bed. The blankets were all arranged so that you couldn't see anything but the lump underneath them that had to be Fai curled up in a small ball. "Fai?" Kurogane came closer and gently shook at what he thought to be Fai's shoulder. There was no reply. "Fai?" He pulled the blankets down in worry, but there was Fai, curled up like a cat and hugging Kurogane's pillow like a precious object up to his face. Kurogane wondered if Fai had fallen asleep trying to suck the scent of him out of it...

He placed his hand at Fai's shoulder and shook him again trying to wake him up, there was nothing. He must have been in a very deep sleep. He could eat later, when he was fully rested. Kurogane went to set the bag of food down and leave Fai to his rest, but he felt Fai grip to his wrist suddenly. He looked at the boy, but found that Fai was still asleep.

A frown came to Kurogane's face and he tried to pull the hand away, but the grip tightened, so much that Kurogane winced in pain. The boy was strong! "All right, I get it, you want me to stay...now give me back my hand before you cut off the blood circulation..." As if he were actually listening Fai's grip lessened slightly and Kurogane sat down on the edge of the bed rearranging the boy in his lap so that they both could be comfortable.

"Fai, what are you dreaming right now?"

* * *

"He is asleep, right?"

Kurogane nodded tiredly as he stepped aside for Kyle to come in the door. "He hasn't woken up since before I visited you yesterday."

Kyle frowned as he pulled off his white and green healer's cloak. "That's over seventeen hours. Have you tried to wake him?" When the healer hung up the cloak he readjusted a bag that seemed to be full of potions over his shoulder. "He's in the upstairs room, correct?"

"Yeah." Kyle bowed slightly and went on up the stairs, mumbling something about Kurogane staying down here until further notice, or else the mage would be in the way.

Kurogane had a very hard time of obeying these words. He wanted to be up there where Fai was. He wanted to be by the boy's side as Kyle checked him over. He wanted to be there even if Fai was asleep. The mage tried to distract himself from such thoughts by doing potions, which only reminded him that Fai usually did them. He tried to cook, but he was reminded that Fai hadn't eaten since yesterday. He tried to do many things, but in the end they all reminded him of Fai in some way, shape, or form, even if they really had nothing to do with the prince at all.

That was not good for Kurogane's already short temper.

In the end the man was just forced to sit on the couch, cross his legs, fold his arms, and wait in a very impatient manner until Kyle finally called him up to the bedroom. When he heard the call he was instantly up the stairs and at his side. "What is it?"

"Can you hold his hand?"

As most anyone else would, Kurogane found this request to be a little strange. Nonetheless he found himself obeying and took Fai's hand in his own. Kurogane looked around the room and realized something. "Wait a second. I put him in his own bed...now he's back in my bed. Did you put him here?"

Kyle shook his head, "No, he was here when I got up here. You can let go now..." This time Kurogane did not obey, he found that holding onto Fai in any fashion comforted him a little bit. As if he knew that if he kept on like this, that Fai would be okay. "It's strange, a moment before I called you up here, I took his hand so that I could take his heart-rate from the pulse point on his wrist, but he immediately took his hand back away as if I were trying to rape him or something. You, he lets hold onto him as if it's the most natural thing in the world, or as if he were really asleep."

Kurogane frowned, "Wait, you just said 'really asleep.' Does that mean he's faking his sleep?" That would explain how Fai had gotten from his bed to Kurogane's bed the second time.

"No, he's really out of it, but it's not so much a sleep as a self induced coma."

"What?"

"You heard. I don't think the choice was conscious...more like a hibernation, animals sleep in winter for self preservation, I think Fai's doing this for the same reason. You were right, there is something wrong with him. His mind in particular, his body is in tip top shape, I've hardly seen anyone in such good health. However, the problem with his mind seems to be severe enough to affect his body if not kept in check...I think he's just trying to sleep whatever it is off."

"It's magical, isn't it? It can be broken, he'll wake up?"

"He might wake up. The only way he'll wake up is if his body feels that it can function without problems again."

"But if he's asleep, then I can't help him. I promised I'd help him! I want to help him!"

"I can't tell you much. I've never really seen anything like it, and I've been here longer than even you have. I know he'll still need to eat, so you can help him that way, and..." Kyle nodded down to Fai and Kurogane's hands. "He seems to recognize you, even in his sleep. Perhaps your being near him will help. I don't know. If his health seems to plummit, contact me, but that's all I can offer. Do you have any other questions?"

Kurogane shook his head, "No. You can go."

Kyle left the room after that and Kurogane sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and squeezing Fai's hand. "Bastard, you better wake up. I tell you that I love you and you scare me like this, some lover you are." Leaning down he kissed Fai's forehead and continued to stare at Fai's face, wishing for his blue eyes to open and tell him that it had all had just been a practical joke.

It wasn't though. Fai didn't wake up and Kurogane was left to take care of him. He had to everything, and perhaps the hardest thing to do was to get him to eat. Sure, getting Fai to drink water or something else was really easy, put it in his mouth and he would swallow, but it took quite a bit of poking and prodding to get Fai to chew.

The easiest thing for him to do was to maintain a lot of contact with him. Obviously during the day Kurogane had work to do, things to make, places to go. This did not change just because of Fai's condition, no, he still had to do all his normal chores. Even so, early in the morning, at noon, and at night he made sure he always had some kind of contact with Fai. It even went so far as that Kurogane held onto Fai's hand with an iron grip while he slept.

Even though Fai was asleep, he seemed to still have the normal emotional range that a fully awake person would have. He could smile in his 'dreams' or, to Kurogane's great displeasure, cry. It didn't happen very often, but every once in a while Kurogane would find an emotion playing the prince's face. Happy, sad, angry, they all could be seen if you caught the prince at the right time. Luckily most of these emotions were fleeting, only lasting five to ten minutes at most.

More people stopped by the shop to see him, they heard about his condition and were greatly concerned. While the Mage of Chatile had been expecting Ashura to come by and yell at him for letting his son get in this condition he had not expected so many people from around the city to stop by. Kurogane had never grasped how many people's hearts Fai had touched in some way.

A month passed and still Fai did not wake. Kurogane went and asked Kyle about the coma once again, but the healer had nothing more to say. Only that Fai would wake if his body felt that his mind was once more in tune with it, and that the boy could function once more.

Kurogane had sighed and come home, not bothering to cook or buy any food before he went on up the stairs and once more took Fai's hand in his hand. "Please Fai, wake up. I will wait forever for you, but they say the longer you're in a coma...the less likely you are to wake up. I don't want that chance to become zero."

As if by magic itself Fai's body stirred and the blond brought a hand up to his head. "Kuro-pon?" The voice was drowsy, tired, not awake, but it was Fai's voice, something that had not been heard in quite some time.

"Yes Fai?!" Kurogane squeezed the hand tightly and leaned more over Fai's lying form. "Are you okay?"

The boy spoke very slowly, thinking every word through, "I think so, I have a question though..."

The frown that Fai's face wore troubled him, but at least he was seemingly awake, although his eyes hadn't opened. "What is it?"

The prince opened his blue eyes at last and looked to Kurogane with an expression that made it seem like this was the most important thing in the world, "Who was the other man who held my hand while I was asleep? I didn't like him."

This made a smile spread across Kurogane's face and a chuckle come to his lips as he drew Fai's hand to his lips and kissed it. He was so happy, even with his memories now intact, even though he could tell that they still had a long way to go until Fai was truly okay, Fai would never truly change.


	17. Epilouge

A/N: A short ending this time, I want to leave it fairly open in case I decide to do that sequal.

Thank you to my readers and reviewers, without you this story would have never gotten done, and I'm not just saying that.

* * *

"Fai?" Kurogane looked around the corner of the wall, and sure enough, there stood Fai. "It's late." He came forward, placing his hand on the blond's shoulder. Fai had been standing in that spot for at least five hours. He hadn't even eaten dinner, or even spoken in all the time he had stood on this balcony overlooking the kingdom of Chatile. "Come on. Please, let's go to bed."

They weren't in Kurogane's home. They were in the castle with all it's splendor. The cool night's air came in off the sea, and Kurogane could see Fai's bright hair flutter slightly in the wind. He could see that Fai's blue jewel eyes were open as he stared out over the kingdom. He knew Fai had heard him, and still the now thirty year-old man who only looked twenty would not speak. "Fai, please...I'm begging you, and I don't beg. Come to bed with me. It can't be healthy for you to just stand there."

Still Fai did not speak. He moved. His hand lifted up, and reached out toward the moon as if to touch it. From his fingers came sparkles that illuminated the Prince's face beautifully. Fai seemed to breathe out once and all the sparkles scattered like firefly's, flying over the city below the castle, each one going into a different home.

If you had asked Kurogane what this was before Fai's memories had been fulfilled, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. Now he could. This was one of Fai's two original special powers. Moon Healing. Now that Yuui was completely gone, Fai had all the powers of the Celestial Twins, but this one was obviously Moon Healing. It healed the body or mind of those the controller wished. Kurogane guessed that Fai had just used it over the entire town, if that were possible.

"Fai?"

Kurogane squeezed at the other's shoulder and at last, Fai turned his head to look at Kurogane. "Kuro-koi. How many years has it now been since you told me that I was a full mage?"

"You were twenty-two, so it's been eight years."

Fai looked back out over the city, after a moment his chin tilted up and he looked at the moon. "That's a long time."

"Not really."

"Was I scared?"

Kurogane frowned, "Scared of what?"

"The responsibility. Of being a full mage. Did I fear it?" Fai spoke with knowledge that anyone who had known the guy back when he was 'incomplete' would have never guessed was possible for him, but ever since that long sleep Fai had been able to be deep, and understanding of things that others could not understand.

"No. You were very happy to hear it."

"I see." Fai's eyes drifted down to the ocean. "Tomorrow I will be crowned King of this country."

Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's waist, but did not pull him closer, instead, resting his head on Fai's shoulder so that he could see what Fai saw. "I know. I'm proud of you, but what does that have to do with you being a full mage?"

"It...doesn't. It's something else. Kuro-chu?"

"Yes?"

For a moment the blond bit his lip and jammed his eyes shut. Slowly, two words came from his lips in such a whisper that Kurogane was glad he was right next to him, or else he wouldn't have heard the words. "I'm scared."

Kurogane looked at Fai in surprise. Fai had always been so happy that he was heir. He had always thought that it would be wonderful, and that he could do so much good for his kingdom. "You're scared?" Fai nodded. "Why? You're going to be great, just as, if not better than your Father."

"But what if I screw up? I have all these people's lives in my two small hands. I can't let them down."

Kurogane's arms tightened around the Prince's waist. "You won't. You won't because you know better. You know what to do." Kurogane placed a kiss on Fai's neck. "I believe in you. Your Father believes in you." The former king wasn't dead. Far from it, but he had stepped down, saying it was time for his son to take his place 'among the stars,' and that was why they were here. Tomorrow Fai would stop being a prince, and start being a king.

"I can't do it alone, even if it's a small country, it looks so big from up here..."

"You won't have to. I'll be here. I'm always here. I'll help you."

Kurogane felt Fai's body relax a little. "I know. I still feel like I'm going to fail somehow."

"You won't. You'll see. In two years, even the people in the Northern Cities will be raving about you. After all, you went from being a good luck twin, to being a prince, to being an heir, to being a mage who was also an heir. This is just another step up."

The blond sighed and at last a small smile appeared on Fai's face, his body relaxing completely against his lover, "Perhaps you're right Kuro-chan."

"I'm your master, your friend, your lover, and soon to be your assistant. Of course I'm right. Now come on. Bed." Kurogane hoisted Fai up by the waist and slung him over his shoulder, causing the blond to squeal and squirm. "You need to get a good night's rest for tomorrow."

Even if Fai didn't believe it, Kurogane and all the other people in Chatile knew that Fai would do well. Just like his Father had told him, he had lived among the common people, lived a common life, knew what commoners wanted. He was kind, and would treat every person equally and make good decisions based on personal experiences. If Fai was ever in doubt, he would ask Kurogane, who knew just as much about the commoner's world, and Fai would listen to him, not just because they were in love, but because Kurogane was experienced, and everyone knew it.

Because of Fai and the people around him, everyone knew that the small kingdom would grow.


End file.
